Nothing Left to Lose
by Somedude227
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Harry is finally able to life his life without worry. We watch as he falls in love once again with Ginny, and they start a life together. Also what happens between Ron and Hermione. This will be the missing years between the end of DH to the epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. If I did I would be filthy rich. **

Making his way up to the Gryffindor Tower Harry couldn't stop thinking of what had happened just hours earlier. Scenes from the battle kept popping into his head, as well as the people who were lost. He thought of Remus and Tonks who would never get to see their son grow up. Also of Fred who would no longer be able to play tricks with his twin brother George. He also thought of Colin Creevey who should not have been there.

But there was one person who he could not stop thinking about, that certain red hair girl. Ginny Weasley. If he wasn't at the point of collapsing from exhaustion he would go find her and make up with her. Then a sudden realization occurred to him _will she forgive me and take me back._ He knew he would have to talk to her to see where they stood.

As he rounded the corner to the portrait of the fat lady he heard a two familiar voices calling his name. As he turned around he saw Ron and Hermione running towards him hand in hand. Seeing this sight brought a smile to Harrys face. He knew they would eventually figure it out and be together.

As they reached Harry, Hermione was the first to speak "There you are Harry. We've been looking for you"

"Sorry, I saw you two needed to talk and figure things out" Harry replied with a grin on his face, seeing how his two best friends finally admit their feelings for one another.

"Yes... Well... you still should have told us you were leaving" Said Hermione as she started to blush.

At this point Ron had not said a thing, but he too was blushing. He was as red as his hair. He gave a small chuckle and started to rub the back of his neck with his free hand.

As Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Harry cut her off "look guys I really am sorry for not telling you guys I was heading here, but I'm exhausted and want nothing more than to sleep"

All she could do was agree with him, she was exhausted as well, and wouldn't mind resting. Then she said "Alright then lets go and get some rest, you two look like hell" This was true, all three of them were covered in dirt and blood.

The trio made their way to the Fat Lady, when they got to there Ron brought up good point "umm... Any of you know the password to get in"

They all stood there frozen not knowing what to do, Finally Harry stepped forward "Umm... Excuse me fat lady... would it... umm be ok if... um you let us in so we could get some rest"

Not knowing if that would work, Harry felt that his request would be denied when suddenly the fat lady spoke "off course my dears, anything for you three" she then swung open to let them in.

Walking into the common room they noticed that it was untouched by the battle. This was a relief to Harry because the castle was in shambles. He wasn't to sure if it would be able to be restored.

Ron and Hermione made they way to the big arm chair that was in front of the fireplace.

Ron turned to see Harry heading up toward the boy dormitories, then he returned his gaze towards Hermione. He felt so lucky to have her, he knew he would need her to help him through the pain of losing his brother. His thoughts drifted to his family wondering if he should be down there with them. After all he hadn't seen most of them since Bills weeding and that was nearly nine months ago.

As they both sat there in silence for a few minutes Hermione drew herself closer to Ron. She snuggled up next to him. Finally Ron spoke "I think I should go down to the Great Hall and see my family. I need to see how mom is holding up. And we should let her know where Harry is"

She looked up at him, and gave him a worm smile, She stood up and stretched her hand towards him indicating she wanted him to take it. He looked up at her and she said "Come. I'll go down with you"

...

Harry made it up to the sixth year both dorm, he smiled because it nothing had changed. Then he remembered the last time he was in this room, it was right after Dumbledore's funeral. He made his way to his old bed he didn't have time to remove his trainers, he collapsed on the bed and in a matter of moments he was asleep.

...

It was sunny outside when Harry opened his eyes, as he moved he felt how sore his body was. He wasn't surprised, he had been running around during the battle, as well as avoiding hexes, and curses that were coming his way. As he took a deep breath he felt it was a little hard to breath, must be the effect of taking the killing curse.

He slowly reached for his glassed on the nightstand "_Thats funny, I don't remember taking my glasses off" _he thought to himself. As he looked around he saw that he was alone in the room, but he could tell someone had slept in Rons old bed. It was then he noticed that at the foot of his bed were clean cloths laid out for him with a note on them.

He very slowly got out of bed feeling very sore to the point where he was struggling to walk. Harry reached for the note and read it

_Harry_

_ Ron and I went down the Great hall to get food. I left you some clean clothes for you to change into. Once you've leaned up meet us there, the Weasleys want to see you. _

_ Sincerely Hermione G._

Harry stood there rozen staring at the note. "_Why do the Weasleys want to see... Probably so they can blame me for the Death of their son" _That was all Harry could think. New wouldnt blame them if they saw him as the reason Fred died, because he felt responsible. He saw it happened and he didn't do anything. He was the reason for the Battle. As all these thoughts came to him Harry couldn't control his emotions and just began to let it all out.

But his guilt wasn't only for Fred's death but everyones, Tonks, Remus, Collins...

Then it hit him, what about little Teddy Lupin. He would have to live without ever knowing his parents, Harry could sympathise with him he knew what that was like. But still no child should know that he knew he had to make sure Teddy never had the life he did. Harry would Make sure his godson would have a happy life, well as happy as it could be for a child without parents.

How could Harry show himself to not only the Weasleys but the rest of the families who lost someone.

Finally being able to get a handle of his emotions Harry made his way to the bathroom so he could shower. He turned on the water, and promptly stepped in. As the warm water touched his body all his sore muscles seemed to relax, it had been a while since he felt so... relaxed. As he looked down the drain he saw just how much he was covered in dirt, and soot.

As he stayed in the shower his thoughts once again drifted back to Ginny, he wondered if she hated him for leaving her. If she blamed him to for the death of her brother. Harry didn't know what to do. As he got out of the shower he got dressed, he knew it would be better to face her and her family sooner rather then later.

...

Making his way down to the common room he heard two people having a hush conversation he knew those two voices it was Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas

Harry could hear Dean saying "Right after the battle was over I Pulled her aside and told her I wanted to be with her again"

Harrys heart started to race he knew Dean was talking about Ginny, he listen in closely

He heard Seamus speak next "so what did she tell ya mate"

"she told me she wasn't interested in me anymore, she had feelings for someone else"

"Let me guess it Potter she is fancing"

"She didn't say..." There was a pause then he heard Seamus speak again

"Its alright mate. Come on I'm hungry lets go get some food"

Harry waited till they left the common room to make his way down the stairs. He waited a few more moments before going though the patriot hole. The whole time he thoughts were on the conversation he just overheard. He desperately wanted to know who it was Ginny was referring too"

Lost in his thoughts Harry didn't realize just how bad the condition of the castle looked, There were whole walls missing. There was debris everywhere. It was a miracle anyone made it out of here alive.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the two large doors that lead to the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath Harry said to himself "Lets get this overwith"

As he opened the doors and the Great Hall came into view he saw that the four house tables were once again back to where they belong. And the bodies of the deceased had been removed and taken somewhere else. He looked around and he noticed everyone was staring at him. Suddenly there was a giant uproar of cheers.

He was surrounded by hundreds of people who wanted to thank him for what he did. All this made Harry feel overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do. Let alone how to react, this was all too much for a seventeen year old child to take in.

Suddenly he felt a giant hand down on his shoulders. At once he knew it was Hagrid coming to save him from this mob of people.

"Alright ya lot move it along, Leave poor 'Arry here alone" feeling the Half giant pushing Harry though the mob of people, Harry felt grateful to have Hagrid as a friend. After all he was the first person he befriend after he found out he was a wizard.

Harry looked up and Hagrid and said "Thanks Hagrid I owe you one"

Hagrid just nod at him. Harry didn't realize it but Hagrid was leading him towards the Gryffindor table where most of the Weasleys were gathered. He knew it was time to face them.

Since the moment Harry entered the Great Hall the Weasleys never took their eyes off Harry. Their expressions were hard to read, he didn't know if they would welcome him or yell at him. There was only one way to find out.

At one end of the Table sat Mr and Mrs Weasley, with George sitting in between both of them. Gorge had a somber look on his face, his eyes were red and puff. That was obviously due to crying for his fallen twin. On the other end sat Bill with his wife Fleur, Charlie, and Percy.

It was then Harry realised that the Ron and Hermione were missing, and more importantly Ginny.

As the finally reached to where they were he looked them all and gave them a weak smile and said "mind if I join you"

At that moment Mrs. Weasley stood up, Harry flinched thinking_ here it comes. _Next thing he knew he was in one of Mollys world famous bone crushing hugs. And at that moment Harry knew she forgave him. He didn't realise it but he began to cry in to Mrs. Weasleys shoulder, he then felt a reassuring hand on his back which he knew must have been from Mr. Weasleys.

In those few moments it clicked, these were the closest thing he would ever come to having parents. He loved them both so much, and he knew they both saw him as if he were their own son.

Finally Harry spoke Mr. Weasley im sorry about F-Fred, its all my Faul..." Harry didn't finish his sentence when Molly but a finger over her lips. Her worm expression turned to a very stern one and spoke "Harry dear, don't you dare for one second blame yourself for what happened. Not for Fred or anyone elses death for that matter"

That was all it took to get off that subject he knew not to press it. As he sat down next to he saw that everyone was still looking at him but he decided not to let it bother him, he had been use to it since he was eleven and he found out he was the famouse HARRY POTTER.

He was wondering were his two friends and Ginny where, he looked around the Hall but no sign of them. He saw Neville over at the Ravenclaw table talking with Luna. And up were the professors sit he could see Professor Mcgonagall sitting in the Headmaster's chair.

Mr. Weasley who had been observing Harry finally sooke "they're not here Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They were starting to get worried about you, so they went to go see if you were alright"

"Yeah, but I got Hermiones note saying they were waiting for me here"

"Harry that note was left there yesterday morning"

Harry was surprised to hear that, he didn't even think about just how long he had been asleep for.

"Umm Mr. Weasley just how long have I been asleep for"

Arthur chuckled a little at the question " Well id say you've been asleep for almost two days straight. But that all right Harry if anyone deserved the rest it was you.

"TWO DAYS!" Blurted out Harry, he was shocked he had slept for two whole days "why didn't anyone wake me"

"Well we thought you deserved the rest, after everything you have gone through these last few years, as well as the battle that took place. We all thought you'd earned it"

Harry didn't know what to say, he still wanted to know where his friends were at, if they went to go look for him they must still be up at Gryffindor tower. Slowly Harry raised from his seat and began to walk away when he heard Molly say "And where do you think you're going Harry James Potter!"

Hearing her use his full name in that voice tone sent a shiver down Harrys spin

He turned around to face her and tried to explain to her he was going to go look for his friends, but the look Molly was giving him made it hard on Harry to form a coherent sentence.

"I... well... you see... I was going to go look for Ron and Hermione"

"youre leaving without eating. Look at you, you're skin and bone, you need to eat food, when was the last time you had a decent meal. No you stay right here and eat, do you understand young man"

Just was harry was about to sit down he heard George who the whole time had been looking down at his plate say " Oh Come on mom, let him go he will be right back. Won't ya Harry"

"Aaa... Yeah I will, as soon as I find them. I promise"

Thats all it took Mrs. Weasley knew she was defeated. Harry didn't miss his chance he ran out of the Great Hall and went straight for Gryffindor tower. Within a matter of moments he was that the patriot hole. As the Fat Lady saw him coming she opened straight away.

As he entered the common room he was stopped dead at his tracks.

There she stood Ginny Weasley, the person he most wanted to see. She stood there staring at him, her eyes fixed on his. But neither of them moved. Neither Harry nor Ginny realized that Ron and Hermione were frozen staring at them.

It wasn't till Harry opened his arms to invite Ginny in For a hug. That was all it took for Ginny she charged Harry as fast as she could. Then in that one magical moment Ginny and Harry shared and embrace that brought both of them to tears. Neither one saying anything, at this times words where not needed. They both understood perfectly what they other was trying to say.

After a while Harry looked down to see Ginnys beautiful brown eyes, He lifted her chin with his finger and they shared a passionate kiss. It was a perfect moment.

During all this Ron and Hermione stood there watching both of them. Hermione was crying with tears of joy watching as these two people were reunited was again. Ron on the other hand was not so happy. He was downright angry with Harry, Memories of Harrys seventeenth Birthday came back to him were he clearly remembers telling harry not to mess with his sister.

A few moments later he felt Hermione tug on his shirt and whisper "i'm so happy for both of them. Isn't it amazing seeing them reunite in the same spot they shared their very first kiss"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Well Harry better enjoy it because it the last time he messes with my sister"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled at him. Upon hearing Rons name was all it took for Harry and Ginny to come back to reality.

**A\N: I have been reading quite a few PostDH and thought I give it a try. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2) Next step Towards Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of this. **

Even though Harry and Ginny were no longer kissing they were still in an embrace, neither one willing to let go of the other. But both had their eyes on Ron and Hermione now. Harry could tell Ron was not happy with what he just saw, but in all honesty Harry did not care a damn what Ron had to say at that moment. He was just happy to have Ginny with him once again.

After Hermione yelled Rons name no one had said anything yet, Ron was the first to speak as he moved closer towards Harry and Ginny "what the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my sister Potter, Didn't I warn you before to not mess with her"

Harry was about to give a reply to his best mate, but he was stopped by Ginny who had her wand drawn and pointed at Ron, and stopped him dead in his tracks. Harry could see the fire in those beautiful brown eyes, that fire that burned with deep love for him, but at the same time with a fierce ferocity towards Ron who interrupted their beautiful moment.

With a bit of a snarl she spoke "Ron you Git! What do you mean you warned Harry. How dare you try and control who I can and can not kiss, you hypocrite"

"Hey how dare you talk to me like that. All i'm doing is looking out for you I don't want to see you get hurt again by this guy" Ron retaliated pointing at Harry.

"This guy has a name and his name Is Harry you prat. Look Ron how can you be so mad, you should be happy that your sister and best mate are happy. And Considering what just happened don't you think its a good thing in order to recover from this whole ordeal... Well?"

Ron stood there flabbergasted, he knew he had been beat. He tried to reply but could think of nothings, He stood there with his mouth opening as if he were about to say something, only to have it close. He knew better than to push Ginny, Especially when she had a wand pointed at him.

Finally after a couple of tense moments Ron Spoke " Im sorry" it was barely audible. But Ginny knew it was sincere and she lowered her wand. Then she Spoke again "Look Ron, Harry and I need to talk about things and see where they are going, But I can asure you he won't hurt me again" she turned to Harry who at this point was grinning because of what she was doing to Ron, but it faded when she turned to him "Right Harry" Ginny said with an intense look, Harry gulped and Said "Right, And Ron you can trust me you know why I had to leave Ginny, and you know she makes me happy. Dont I deserve to be Happy" Ginny gave Harry a hug. And he knew she liked hearing that.

Harry spoke once again"Alright that now that we have this sorted out we should go down and eat I promised Mrs. Weasley that as soon as I found you lot we would all go back" the next part was directed to Ginny " Umm Gin... we will talk later I promise. But we need to go down to the Great Hall before your mom comes and yells at all of us"

...

Once at the Great Hall Harry could see that many of the people who were there earlier had already gone on to other parts of the castle, this was much to his joy.

When they reached where the Weasleys were Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet them " there they you are my dears, well come on tuck in you all look at bit pinkish, especially you Harry" Harry knew better than protest with Molly when it came to food, he gladly took the giant serving of food she served him.

After eating Ron made and comment of where Bill and Charlie had gone off too, his dad told him they had gone to see what kind of condition the Burrow was in, and to see if the death eaters had left any curses for them, he also said they should be back around dinner time.

As the remaining Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione enjoyed talking and reconnecting Professor Mcgonagall approached them and wished to speak to Harry. She told him the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt wished to speak with and his two friends as soon as possible. Harry stood up and told her now was a good time. He turned to Ginny who had a bit of a disappointed look on her face, Harry could tell she felt left out again. And he knew that was going to have to change. Harry Agreed to see the Minister on the condition that all the Weasleys be present. There were no protest from any of them

Promptly everyone went up to the Heads office were Kingsley was already waiting for them. He was not surprised that Harry was accompanied by all the Weasley clan, he chuckled and shook his as if he expected as much.

Once everyone was in the office and the door closed Kingsley was the first to speak "Well i'm not sure where to begin but ill try. First I want to thank not only you Harry but your friends Ron and Hermione for their services and everything they did. As well as the Weasley family, and I am Deeply deeply sorry about your loss" Everyone gave him a nod, so he continued "Harry now that this whole ordeal has passed I was hoping you could tell us just what that secret mission Albus sent you was" He paused and looked at Harry then continued "You can tell us about it right"

For a while Harry wasn't sure if he should, everything was still fresh in his mind, but he knew that in order to get it past him he had to talk about it, I was one of the many things Professor Dumbledore had tought him over the years. Finally he broke the silence "Fine.. I'll tell you, But I want to wait for the remaining Weasleys to return. Because I will only tell this story once and do not wish to ever speak of it again" He turned To Mr Weasley "Sir you said Charlie and Bill would return by dinner time, right?" Arthur have him a quick nod "Well then I think after dinner we should come back here and Ron Hermione and I will tell all of you what our mission was and what we were doing. Everyone agreed "Well then I shall see all of you after dinner" Kingsley asked, everyone everyone was in agreeance.

...

After everyone left the office they all went their separate ways, Arthur went to go help Hagrid out. Molly and Fleur went to the Hospital Wing to see if they needed any extra hands. Percy stayed with the Minister.

So that left Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to themselves. Harry turned to Ginny and asked if she would like to take a walk she was delighted to go. They went down to the lake and found a spot behind a tree. Ron and Hermione went off somewhere and didn't say anything.

Harry and Ginny sat there in silence, I wasn't an awkward silence because they were both just glad to be with one another. Finally Harry was the first to speak "Gin I'M really really sorry for hurting you, Believe me it wasn't easy but I had to do it to keep you safe"

Ginny have a small snort "Harry please I can take care of myself i'm not a little girl anymore, and I should not be treated like one, But I forgive you for" She have him a peak on the cheek then spoke again "But i'm still mad at you because you pretended to be dead. When I saw that my whole world ended, I wanted to die too. I wasn't sure if I could go on. How could you do that to me and not apologize right away"

"Ginny i'm really sorry about that but it was the only way, If I didn't do that_ he_ would have killed me for sure. I know you cant forgive me right away. But do you think you will be able to. Because I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend again"

As soon as he asked her that she kissed him. She didn't have to say if she would forgive him. With a kiss like that he knew she would. They two finally broke apart after some intense minutes.

They sat there the rest of the afternoon talking about different things. When it was time for dinner the both knew it was time to head back up to the castle. Before they left Ginny said something " Harry do you think we can hold up on telling everyone we are back together, at least till we go back home, I don't want George to think we have Forgotten about F-Fred" she began to tear up at the mention of her brother who had just died. Harry hugged her and told her he thought that was for the best as well.

...

After Dinner the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione made their way up to the heads office. There Kingsley was already waiting along with Mcgonagall. Everyone sat in a circle, there was no time to waste Harry knew the faster he got things started the faster it would end. He first began to tell them about what he learned his fifth year about the prophecy. Then he talked about his sixth year and how Dumbledore was preparing him for the mission he set him off on. Finally it came time to talk about what he Ron and Hermione had been doing the past year.

During this part all three took turns picking up the story, But during this whole time neither one of the three ever mentioned the word Horcrux they simply referred to them as dark objects. They had just gotten to the part where Harry went into the dark forest when Kingsley asked a question " Harry if you would please explain to me what these dark object were, so we are to get a better understanding" Harry took a deep breath, and went to tell them that the objects were in fact called Horcruxes, he went into detail how Voldemort made them and what they were "He managed to split his soul into seven" There was a large gasp from everyone in the room, They had no Idea Voldemort would have done such horrible things to split soul.

Again Kingsley asked if Harry could tell them what the objects were Harry responded and told him "the first one I destroyed my second year" he looked at Ginny and said "It was the Diary that possessed you Gin" all eyes turned at Ginny who looked as if she could be sick, she started to cry, she felt sick to the core and didnt know how to respond. After a few minutes Harry waiting for everyone to get over the shock and he continued "Dumbledore destroyed a ring that belong to bis grandfather on his mothers side, There was also a locket that his mother once owned that was the reason for the break in at the ministry. There was also Hufflepuff's cup that was what we broke into Gringotts for. Ravenclaws Diadem thats why we came back to the castle, and his snake Nagini..." he paused not sure if he should tell them what the seventh one was. Percy who had been keeping track of them realized there was one missing, and he pointed that out to Harry.

There was a silence as Ron, Harry, and Hermione all started at one another not knowing what to do. Hermione was about to say something when Harry stopped her and whispered "NO. Thats my story to tell" so he continued "You see Percy the seventh one was one we did not know existed till the very end" He paused took as deep breath he saw everyone was looking at him waiting for him to continue finally he said "I was the last Horcrux, the one he never meant to make" once he finished her head Molly start sobbing and yelling "It can be, say its not true!" Harry stood up to go comfort her but he stopped when he say Ginny launch herself in his arms she was crying shaking her head refusing to accept what Harry had just told them" Harry stood there and began to explain how he became a horcrux, how he was able to see into Voldemort's mind, and how he was able to speak to snakes.

Everyone stayed quiet then Bill Asked "Harry if you had to destroy the objects in order to kill him, How are you still alive"

Harry knew this was coming, he told them about what he found out from Snape's memories, and how it was the final piece of information he needed. He told them about walking into the Forest and was ready to die "then he hit me with a killing curse" again there was a large gasp. No one said anything they were all confused, how could he have been hit with a killing and service not once but twice. Harry knew he had explain about his mother protection, that how survived the first time. Then He told them that when he was hit with the second killing curse voldemort was only able to kill the piece of his soul that was inside Harry. He didn't tell them the conversation he had with Dumbledore at Kings Cross station, he would keep that to himself for the time being. When he finished his story there was not a dry eye in in the room from the woman. Ginny had gone back to her seat and was quiet the whole time. Harry noticed this and reminded himself to talk to her later on.

In a way Harry did feel better getting this off his chest. As everyone made their way out of the office Hermione pulled him to the side with Ron and asked "are we not going to tell them about the Deathly Hallows" Immediately Harry gave his response "No, the more people think its a myth the better. I might tell Ginny later, but i'm not sure yet" He turned to Dumbledore's portrait who was awake, and he have Harry a wink knowing he had done the right things telling them what happened.

...

That night Harry was having trouble sleeping, the conversation he had had with Hermione about the Hollows reminded him he needed to return the elder wand to where it came from. He pulled on this Clock on invisibility and made his way down to dumbledore's tomb. Looking around to make sure no one was around. He took out his own wand, and dug a hole ten feet from the tomb it was a very deep hole. He dropped the elder wand into it and with a wave of his wand the soil returned back to normal as if it had not been disturbed. A huge burden was lifted off his chest, he knew no one would find it there.

...

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better, he made his way down to the common room were all the weasleys were waiting for him along with Hermione. When he greeted them Mrs. Weasley told them they were heading back to the Burrow

"Oh, Alright well ill owl you to find out when Fred's service will be" Harry told them after he found out they were leaving

Mrs. Weasley have him a confused look and said "Harry dear what are you talking about. You're coming with us. When I say WE are going home that includes both you and Hermione. We consider you part of the family too, you're as good as my son"

Harry got emotional with that sentiment, he didn't say anything but he was so happy to be going with them. This was due to the fact that Harry had no where to go, he would never return to his Uncles house, and Sirius house was out of the question for now. He gave her a smile and a nod to let her know he agreed.

"well then, now that, that's settled how about we head down for breakfast and we will leave right after"

...

Breakfast went by fast because everyone was anxious to return to the Burrow. Once everyone was done they made there wait to the Entrance where they would take a portkey back to Devon. Harry was happy to be going back to the Burrow, thats were he found his surrogate family. As they made their way to an tin can which was the portkey Bill told them he and Fleur would stop by when they were settled in at Shell cottage. The remaining people each touched the can and felt that sensation and before they knew it they were back at the Burrow they were HOME.

As Harry looked at the Burrow he was happy to see that it had taken almost no damage, and not may repairs would be needed. As he walked in he could see Molly fretting over how much dust had gathered. She immediately put everyone to work. It was around three O'clock when they finally finished cleaning down stairs. Now it was on to the individual rooms. Everyone would clean their own room. Ron and Harry made their way up to the attic room, While Hermione went to help Ginny with her room.

An hour before dinner the girls made their way to the Boys room to see what they were up too. When they walked in they noticed Harry and Ron were in a deep conversation about quidditch. Each of the girls sat next to their respected boyfriend. When Ron finally asked "so whats going on with you and my sister, are you an item or are you just snogging buddies"

"Ronald!" Shrieked Hermione elbowing him in the ribs. This got a bit of a laugh from everyone but Ron.

Harry was the one who replied Ron question "Yes.. Ginny and I are a couple again, But we decided to fogo telling everyone and wait to tell everyone till after everyones Funerals"

Some time later they all made their way downstairs for dinner. Everyone was at the dinner table minus George who said he wasn't hungry.

As dinner went on MR. Weasley told everyone that while they were upstairs an owl arrived with a list of dates and time for everyone elses services. He told Harry that Remus and Tonks would be the day after tomorrow, But Andromeda Tonk would like him to go over for tea tomorrow to discuss somethings. Harry had not forgotten he still needed to go and meet his godson Teddy Lupin. Harry told Arthur he would go tomorrow. Then Mr. Weasley said that Freds service would be the day after Remus and Tonks. After that announcement everyone became very quiet and serious. One by one they each made their way up to their own rooms. Harry knew he had a big day tomorrow and he needed his rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3) Keep moving forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this**

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, mostly it was do to the fact that he had no idea what Andromeda Tonks wanted to talk to him about. He had a vague idea that it might have to do with Teddy. As he lay there staring at the ceiling in Ron's room, he could hear that the whole house was quiet. Except for the occasional snoor coming from Ron.

Harry decided maybe a warm cup of tea might help induce sleep, he carefully made his way down to the kitchen. When he passed Ginny's room he wished he could go in there and snuggle next to her. But he didn't want to find out what might happen to him if the other Weasleys caught them. Once in the kitchen he put himself to making his tea. Once it was ready he looked around in the pantry to see if he could find something to munch on.

He sat in the kitchen for a while, he didn't even hear when someone else walked into the kitchen until he felt some familiar arms wrapped around his neck. From the corner of his eye he could see long red hair and he knew at once who it was. Ginny leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek followed by a smile and she said "I've been wanting to do that all day but my mum has been around all day" Harry couldn't help but smile. That kiss was all it took to make him feel better, he thought to himself maybe if he talked about what was bothering him with Ginny he would feel better.

"Ginny could I talk to you about something" she looked at him and nod, she took the seat across from him.

"What's wrong Harry?" He went on to explain why he couldn't sleep, and he was wondering why Mrs. Tonks wanted to talk to him about.

"Maybe she just wants you to meet Teddy and wants to know if you will be able to help raise him" she reassured him.

Harry eyes widen he never thought about that. He looked at Ginny and gave her a big worm smile and said "Thanks Gin thats just what I needed, I feel more reassured now"

"Anytime" she added with a wink. She got up and took the seat next to him and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. They sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes mostly kissing before the made there way up the stairs. Before Ginny went into her room Harry stopped her "Umm... Ginny I was wondering. umm if you wanted to that is, if you would go with me tomorrow to go meet teddy"

"Of course I would love too. Now go get some sleep"

Morning came rather quickly for Harry, but he got up got dressed and headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When he got there he could see that Ginny was already awake as well as Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry greeted everyone a good morning, he asked Mr. Weasley if he could pass the daily prophet. He read and saw how there were still Death Eaters who managed to escape right after the battle, and the ministry was having a hard time tracking them down due to the dwindling numbers of aurus. All Harry could do was shake his head, he began to eat and he noticed that Ginny was looking at him, he looked at her and he smiled and winked at her. That caused her to blush, Harry smiled at himself happy to know he could do that to Ginny with just a smile. If only she knew what she did to him.

After he ate he said his goodbyes to Mr. Weasley who would be returning to the ministry for the first time since the war ended. After he left Harry turned to Molly and asked "Umm.. Mrs. Weasley I was wondering if you would allow Ginny to accompany to visit Mrs. Tonks"

Mollys expressing when he asked the question was unreadable, he wasn't sure she would allow it. Then she smiled and said " Of Course dear, it good to see you and Ginny are such good friends" She then turned and headed out to the Garden. He could hear Ginny and Hermione in a fit of giggles. Harry turned to Ginny and asked "Did you never tell your family we dated during your fifth year" She looked at him and shook her head "No, I was going to tell them when we can back from Hogwarts, but then you know you called it off and all" He stayed quiet knowing it still hurt Ginny to remember of him having to leave her. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the room, till Hermione reminded them they needed to go get ready so they wouldn't be late.

Harry and Ginny left the kitchen together and headed up the stairs both not saying anything to each other. Itwasn't until the reached the landing were ginny room was. Harry knew he had to do something so didn't think he just acted he turned to face Ginny grabbed her at the waist and went in for a kiss. It was almost as good if not better as the kiss Ginny had given him on his seventeenth birthday. When they parted both were a little weak at the knees and the only thing Ginny could say was "WOW!" With that Harry continued to go up to Ron's room with a huge grin.

...

When the time came to leave Ginny was waiting for Harry in the sitting room, they were going to floo over to the Tonks residence. They said their goodbyes to Molly and headed off.

Harry went first, he got him pinch of Powder and said where he was going, Ginny followed promptly. Harry stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Ginny. They were greeted by a woman holding a bundle in her arms. This was Andromeda Tonks, she looked a bit older than the last time Harry. He was sure it was due to having to raise her grandson who was orphaned due to the war. As well as losing her husband, her only daughter, and Son in law.

Harry step forward to shake her hand, but as he did that Andromeda held out the buddle which was Teddy. His eyes widen, he was going to hold his godson for the first time. Andromeda smiled at him and encourage him to take the baby, Harry did it but a little reluctantly.

Harry took the baby and went to go sit in a chair, when he sat down he looked down at the little infant that had not taken his eyes off Harry. Teddy had his fathers hair, but he had many of Tonks facial features. Harry leaned down to give the baby a kiss on the forehead. That instant Teddys hair turned jet black and unruly, and his eyes turned green, Just like his godfathers. Harry couldn't help but laugh, he then looked at Ginny whose eyes were locked on his. Then Harry wondered if he and Ginny got married some day and they had kids of their own if they would look like this.

Harry turned his attention back to Teddy and spoke "Hey Teddy im you godfather Harry, you and I are gonna have a lot of fun as you grow up. Just know that I will always be here for you whenever you, or your grama need me" He turned to Andromeda who simply nodded. He continued "I know it will be hard not to have your parents around, but I know how that feels too. So thats one thing we have in common" his eyes began to well up with emotion at the thought of his parents, and Teddy's parents. He held the baby I bit tighter, it was a sweet moment he was sharing with his godson. Hopefully one of many.

Then something hit Harry, a smell, a strong powerful smell. It smelled pretty bad, he then realized what it was he looked at Teddy whose face was turning red from pushing "Wow, Teddy that one powerful smell" Harry got up to hand him over to his grandmother, but she just shook her head and told him he had to learn how to change Nappies. She pointed him to the Nursery where all the supplies he would need where. He looked at Ginny to see if she would help him but she told him "Sorry but you're on your own" he just looked at her. It was not an easy task but Harry managed to change Teddys nappy and put a fresh one on.

When he returned he saw Ginny and Andromeda sitting down already starting there tea, she handed Harry a baby bottle and asked him if he could feed Teddy. He sat down with Teddy in his arms and began to feed the infant. Ginny noticed he was doing it wrong so she took the baby from him to show him how to properly feed a baby his bottle, once Ginny took Teddy in her arms his hair turned to match hers, and so did his eyes. This got a bit of a laugh from everyone. "Yes, he does that whenever someone carries him, his mother was the same way" explained Andromeda. She then turned to Harry with a more serious tone.

"So Harry you are probably wondering why I asked you to come" Harry just nodded his head.

"Well let me begin with Teddy here, I wish to raise him of course but would like your help in any way you can help me"

"Of course, I would never take him away from you. But I do want to be in his live as well, I was hoping once he was a bit older you would let me take him over night, that way you could get some rest. Also I want you to let me be financially responsible for him." Andromeda was a little shocked at the last comment.

"That sounds like a wonderfull Idea of taking him over night. But Harry are you sure you want to take that responsibility, can you even afford it"

He looked at her and said "Yes, I can. When Sirius died he left me everything including the Black Volt, I ever wanted the money. And now I can't think of a better way than to but the money then towards little teddy here"

"I dont know what to say Harry, now I know why Remus was so adamant about you being godfather, You have no idea how much this will help me" Harry just gave a little shrug.

Ginny who had been giving teddy his bottle spook up " I think Teddy here fell asleep"

Andromeda stood up to take Teddy and lay him down in his crib. Harry looked over at Ginny and said "You know Ginny you look really cute holding Teddy, im sure you will look that cute when you're holding our kids" Harry didn't think much of what he just said, But Ginny just sat there frozen _Did he really just say 'Our kids'_. Ginny was about to ask Harry what he meant by his comment but it would have to wait because Andromeda had return from putting Teddy down.

Again she looked at Harry and said "Now Harry on to the more serious matter of why I asked you to come. As you know Tomorrow is Doras, and Remus funeral. Remus once told me your father and him, along with my cousin Sirius were very close friends. I was hoping you could speak at the service for both Remus and Dora"

"I would be honored to do it" he couldn't say anything else because he started to choke up thinking that all of his fathers best friends were now dead, including that Rat Peter.

Harry and Ginny stayed the rest of the afternoon there with Mrs. Tonks, they got to know her better. Harry even got to hear a few stories of Sirius when he was a small child, that made him happy. As they were on their way to leave Andromeda sent them of saying she would see them again.

...

Once back at the burrow Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen waiting for them to return. They sat at the table and began to talk to her of their day with Teddy. They were joined by ron and Hermione who came inside, They were both smiling and blushing. Ginny looked over at Harry and have him a smile that said _I wonder what those two have been up too_. They all talked for a while more before it was time for dinner, by then Mr. Weasley had returned.

He reported that the Ministry was in shambles from the war, and it would take lot of time to recover. But he was sure Kingsley was the man for the job.

...

The days that followed were some of the most emotional Harry had ever had, first it was Remus and Tonks funeral. Harry spoke at the ceremony, he kept it short but sincere, he knew if he spoke longer he would just break down in front of everyone.

After both Remus and Tonks were lay to rest and everyone returned to Mrs. Tonks house for a cup of tea, Harry stayed behind, he stood in front of both graves and said "Remus, Tonks I promise to take care of Teddy and do my best to make sure your deaths were not in vain. I will make this world a better place, so he would never know any injustice" as he spoke tears came rushing down the side of his face. He walked back before he disapparated to the Tonks residence.

The following day would prove to be just as hard if not harder. From the moment the day started everyone was in a subdued mood, not really saying much. Fred service would be right after breakfast. The Weasleys had decided they would bury him just outside the perimeter of their land heading towards the stream.

To Harry this Ceremony was the hardest because Fred was like a brother to him as well. He sat next to Ginny who the whole time was crying quietly into his shoulder. George who had not said much if anything since the battle spoke about his brother. What he said were some of the greatest things Harry had ever heard about Fred. Harry did the same thing he did after Remus funeral. He waited till everyone was gone and he spoke "Thank you Fred, you put your life on the line to make this world a better place, I will never forget this, and your death will not be in vain" he stood there a few moments when he decided it was time to head back to the house.

These last two days had taken an emotional toll on everyone, Harry could tell how hard Mrs. Weasley was trying to be strong for her family.

Two days after Fred's funeral the family had seemed to started their first steps to recovery. Especially George who started to get out of his room and have dinner with the family. This was a great relief especially to his mother.

That night at dinner Harry noticed Hermione looked a little on edge, he wondered what it was that was bothering her. After dinner he and the rest of the Weasleys found out what it was. She told them she had decided to go and locate her parents, she would be leaving the day after tomorrow and was not sure how long she would be out of the country. Everyone was happy that her family would be once again reunited, well almost everyone. Ron was the one who didn't seem to thrilled about the idea. He offered to go with her, but Hermione told him it was something she would have to do on her own. After that everyone went up to their respective rooms for the night.

...

Once in Ron's room, Harry could tell how angry Ron was. He was pacing up and down the room muttering something to himself along the the line of "What the bloody hell does she means she don't need me to go" Harry tried his best not to laugh at the situation Ron was in.

Finally Ron asked Harry what he thought about what Hermione not wanting him to go. Ron was hoping Harry would agree with him, but he was wrong. Harry made it clear he was not taking sides and was not going to weigh his opinion in the matter. Ron, not satisfied with the response got into bed and went to sleep.

...

In Ginny's room Hermione was worried that Ron was mad at her, while Ginny tried to reassure her that that was just how Ron was. And he acted that way he did because he cared about her.

After a while Ginny was sure Hermione was convinced Ron was just being a prat she asked Hermione for advice.

"Sure Gin, what is it"

"Well I want my family to know Harry and I are together, because i'm getting a little tired of not being able to Snog him when ever I can, but can't find a way to let them know. I want it to be subtle"

Hermione took a deep breath and began to talk about ideas, this conversation went deep into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Just Subtle Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this whatsoever. **

Harry woke up early the next day, Harry noticed that even asleep Ron still looked angry, he knew it was going to be a long day if Hermione and Ron start to argue because he always wound up in the middle of it. He made his way down to the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs Weasley already there.

Upon entering the kitchen Arthur spoke to him "AHH good, Harry I was just about to go wake you. I got an Owl just a few moments ago from the minister he wants you and I to meet him at Gringotts this morning at nine"

"Why does he want us to meet him there" Harry said with a little nervousness in his voice. The last time he had been there was when he Ron and Hermione had broken into it a few weeks ago.

"Apparently Kingsley has been talking with the Goblins about having you forgiven for what you did, But they want to hear what you have to say" Mr. Weasley said then taking a sip from his tea.

Harry came over to sit across from , as he sat Molly put a large plate of eggs with Bacon in front of him. She gave him a wink that told him _Eat up you have a big day today. _

Harry remind quiet eating his food when Mr. weasley spoke again "When you finish you food Harry, hurry upstairs and get ready. I would like to leave soon" as he finished that sentence Ginny came into the kitchen.

"Go where dad"

"Harry has a meeting with the Minister this morning at Gringotts"

She looked over at Harry and could tell he was a little worried of what might happen, so she didn't press the matter any further.

After Harry finished he went up stairs to go get ready. Mr. Weasley was finishing his tea, Molly continued to cook, and Ginny started to eat. Then Ginny started to think of the conversation she had in the early hours of the morning with Hermione, then she got an Idea she knew how to make it subtle.

"Mom Everyone is coming over tonight for dinner right" She asked her mother

"Yes dear, Charlie is leaving tomorrow morning to Romania, so he should be here with Bill and Fleur around Dinner time" Ginny though that was a perfect time to make the announcement.

A few moment later Harry returned and was ready to leave. As he and Arthur made there way to the Door Ginny called his name, without thinking Ginny goes out to him and give him a big kiss on the lips. Harry didn't say anything, neither did any of the elder Weasleys. Ginny on the other hand was smiling, she leaned into his ear and whispered "hurry back" and with that she took her leave to her room.

Ginny's parents where just starting at Harry, not sure what had just happened, Harry was still a little confused himself. He stepped outside not looking at Mr. Weasley, and asked if he was ready. The Disapparated to the leaky cauldron. Mr. Weasley was still trying to figure out what happened as both of them made their way to Gringotts. There was a very awkward silence. Harry was relieved when they arrived in front of the bank to be greeted by the Minister, and Percy.

"Harry, Arthur good to see you both" Boomed Kingsley in his very deep voice.

"Hello" they both replied in unison.

As they made their way up the steps and into the the bank. Once inside, Harry noticed that all the repairs had been made. But he also noticed that every single Goblin was looking at him. He wasn't sure if they were giving him a dirty look or not since Goblins whether they were happy or not look angry all the time. They walked till they were met by an older Goblin who took them to an empty room. And so the meeting began.

"So Mr. Potter. The minister here tells us that you had a good reason to break into the bank. I would like to know what reason that would be."

"Well you see sir, we had too, if not Voldemort would still be here" at hearing the name made the Goblin as well as the others flinch.

"Very well, but may that as it be you still broke into one of our volts, as well as released and Dragon that has been here before you were even born, and not to mention the damage you that was done to the main lobby" As he listed everything the Goblins voice rose louder and louder to a point to where he was shouting.

At this point Kingsley steeped in "Now, now no need to shout. We had agreed that all Harry needed to do was tell you why he broke in, and he would be pardoned"

"Yes well... Very Well you are pardon Mr. Potter. Even though it was a vague response"

Kinsley spoke again "well I think that should wrap things up come along Percy, Arthur I would like a word with you back in the Ministry. Oh Harry the Goblins would like to talk to you about your accounts here, but i'm sure you don't need us for that so we will be taking our leave... Oh and one more thing here" Kingsley held out his hand to harry, Harry took the piece of parchment with his name on it, it was an Apparition licence. He looked at Kingsley and smiled and was about to protest but Kinsley just shook him off and left.

Once the office was cleared out and it was just Harry and the Goblin. The Goblin began to talk "Well Mr. Potter as you know your parents left you a trust fund before they died, which had a considerable amount of money. And Sirius Black left you the entire black Volt" Harry nodded

"Yes I was aware of this"

Well then what you are not aware of is that once you turned seventeen you would receive all the the money from the Potter volt

"What... are you saying my parents left me more money"

"Oh yes a considerable amount. You see what you had was a trust fund which would be used for school or any other things you might need before you became of age. Once you were of age you would receive the entire Potter volt, along with the estates that belonged to different family members over the centuries"

Harry was shocked at that he just heard. How would he have known he would have so much money. He didn't know what to say finally he asked "Just how much Galleons do I have"

"Well Mr. Potter at the time its hard to tell, with the Black Volt alone you would be considered one of our richest clients, and if you add the Potter which is bigger than the Blacks its hard to saw, but its more than a Billion Galleons. Maybe making you the richest wizard in the U.K"

_Great just great. What am I going to do with all that money, I dont even want it_

Harry sat there thinking of what he would do with the money. He wanted to give half to the Weasleys but he knew they would never accept it. then It hit him " I want to set up a trust fund for the godson Teddy Lupin. Fill it with enough money that his grandmother would never have to worry about money again"

"Very good Sir, there is one last bit of information you might like to know. Inside the potter vault your parents also left some personal items of theirs that might interest you, If you would like we can take you down so you can see your volt"

"Yes I would like that"

Just as the Goblin said there was a rather large wooden trunk in there he looked around and saw another small wooden box in one of the corners he went and picked it up, when he saw what was inside made he well up with tears, He set the little box down and returned his attention to the trunk, he srunk it so it would fit in his pockets and with that made his way out of the bank. Before he left the Goblins have him a stack of parchments, they said it was land and houses, and various other businesses he now owned.

Once out of the bank Harry could see just how bad diagon alley was. Windows were boarded up. and there was broken glass everywhere. He knew had to find a way to be able to help get this place back to where it use to be. With a loud poop he was gone.

...

It had being a wired morning at the Burrow, especially after Harry left with Arthur. One of the reason was due to the kiss Ginny had given Harry before he left, she had not left her room since that happened, and Molly really wanted to know what that was all about. Another reason was Ron and Hermione were arguing for the better part of two hours. After the made up they both left and had not return.

I was around lunch time when Harry returned to the Burrow, as he made his way into the house he was nearly tackled down by his favorite red head.

"Harry you're back, i'm so glad it being so boring here without You" Ginny said as she looked up at Harry and gave him a smile.

Harry took in her flowery smell of hers for a moment, there had been a while where he thought he would never get to smell her again.

"Im glad to be back. What has being going on since I left"

Ginny told him how Ron and Hermione were arguing for a better part of the morning before making up and disappearing to Merlin knows where. Harry and Ginny had made there way to the table, Ginny had made him a sandwich so he could eat, and he started to eat when Molly came in and was a little surprised to see Ginny sitting next to Harry as he ate.

"Harry dear, your back how did it go" she asked trying not think too much about it, but in the back of her mind she knew something was going on between these two.

Harry went on to explain everything that went on, how the Goblins questioned him. About his fortum which exceeded anyones wildest dreams, and the trunk with his parents things.

Ginny being curious asks "So whats in the trunk?"

"Dont know havent opened it" Harry continued to eat his sandwich. When he was finished he turn to Ginny and says "Gin, do you want to go for a walk" At this moment Harry caught the 'look' Molly was giving both of them so he added "You know so we can go look for Ron and Hermione" at hearing that Molly seemed to relax just a bit.

They both made their way out the door and Ginny whispered "are we really going to go look for them"

Harry smiled at her and said "NO, but I don't want your mom to think we're up to no good" They both laughed as the made there way to the stream. Once they knew they were out of the watchful eye of Molly, Harry took Ginny's had in his and continued to walk. They found a nice little spot behind a tree with plenty of shade and a good view of the stream.

Ginny remembered that thing Harry had said when they visited Teddy. She had been wanting to ask him for a while but this was the first time they had really been alone.

"Harry can I ask you something"

"Anything"

"What did you mean when you said 'I would look cute when I hold our kids'"

He smiled at her those green eyes of his looking right at her brown ones and he said "Just what it sounded like, you would look good when you carry our kids" he Paused for a moment took a deep breath on went on " Look Ginny, Before I didnt think I would live past the age of seventeen, now I know I will, and I will get to have a long live. And it would be pretty pointless if I don't have someone to share it with. And I want you to be the person I share it with"

Ginny was so happy with what she just heard, it was her dream come true, Harry telling her he wanted to spend his live with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when he took both her hands looked at her dead in the eyes and said "Ginny I love you"

Ginny felt so happy she could just die there on the spot, her eyes were watery this all she wanted, since she was a little girls, and during the war. She returned the look to him and said "I love you too Harry" No words were said for a while, but they were not needed at this time. They both held each other in a strong emotional embrace, that involved a very passionate kiss. They both remained there for a couple of hours kissing and talking about different things. Ginny told him she was ready to let her family know about them being together, and she wanted to do it that night at Dinner. Little did they know this would be a very eventful family dinner.

Harry was the one who decided it was time to head back and wash up for dinner, before Molly went out looking for them. Ginny agreed and got up and the both headed back. As they reached the gate to the Burrow Ginny said something that Harry had forgot "I wonder how my brothers will react to the announcement" Harry stood frozen he had completely forgotten about her brothers _You're a dead man Potter_ is the only thing Harry kept thinking.

Ginny noticed Harry's reaction to her comment, and laughed "Harry relax I was only joking, they probably won't do anything... too bad" That last part was barely a whisper, but it is what Harry heard clearest.

As they entered the Kitchen they were greeted by a busy Molly who was cooking for the family. "Ginny, Harry there you Where are Ron and Hermione did you find them?"

Ginny was the one to respond since Harry was still getting over the mild shock Ginny had provoked him. "OH we searched everywhere but couldn't find them"

"OH well thats alright come help me with dinner Ginny, Harry you run along, and get some rest you look a little white" He didn't say anything he just did as he was told.

...

Ron and Hermione had returned a half hour before dinner, both looked as if they were hit by a twister, both of their clothes were wrinkled and there hair was a mess. After that everyone started to show up. First it was Bill with his wife, and Charlie who had been staying with them. Then George made his way down stairs followed by Harry who was still a little nervous, and it got even more intense when he say Bill and Charlie there. One was a curse breaker and there other was a dragon trainer. They last to arrive was Mr. Weasley along with Percy.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be in a very good mood he called for everyones attention "alright Weasleys family meeting in five everyone in the Kitchen"

Everyone but Harry and Hermione moved towards the kitchen, they thought since they didn't have the surname Weasley they would be excluded. A few moments later Mr. Weasley called for them to hurry up, this made them both happy knowing they were considered part of the family.

Hermione took the empty seat next to Ron, While Harry took one next to Ginny. As soon as they were seated Mr. Weasey began "Alright Weasleys, and Potter, and Granger" He said with a smile and wink "I have very good news, I met with the Minister today after I we left Harry at Gringotts and he gave me a promotion" There was a loud cheer and applause from everyone, Molly came over from the other end of the table and have him a giant kiss, the broke apart after they heard many of their children say "Ewww, come on Mum, dad" they were both blushing at this point. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and continued "Yes. well sorry about that kid. But as I was saying the Minister Appointed me Deputy Minister, which makes me the second highest ranking ministry official" This got another round of applause. Bill stood up and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, he poured a drink for everyone except Ginny who was still underage. And offered a toast to his father. This was a great deal for celebration, Mr. Weasley who never asked for much who was a hard working man and deserved this promotion more than anyone.

As Mr. Weasley took his seat he was about to call the meeting to order when Ginny stood up and and said she had something to add to the family meeting.

"Well everyone I too have news I would like to introduce my boyfriend to all of you" Everyone but Harry had a confused look on their face then Charlie and Bill who were the most protective spoke in unison "Where is he?" looking around.

"Hes right here" she said motioning to Harry. "Harry and I are a couple. Harry I like you to meet my family, this Is my older brother Bill and his wife Fleur, my second oldest Charlie, then theres Percy, George, and I'm sure you know Ron, and theses are my parents Molly and Arthur" Everyone was confused by this, Harry knew who everyone in the room once this wasn't his first time meeting them. Then he asked "Ummm. Gin I know your family i've met them before"

"I know silly, but i'm introducing you as my boyfriend" once everyone of her brothers heard the word boyfriend they flinched as if someone had said Voldemort's name.

Mr. Weasley who had a neutral facial expression this whole time sat there quietly observing everyone of his sons. He finally spoke "How long, how long have you two been a couple"

Harry who was still to nervous to talk left it up to Ginny to explain " Well you see dad Harry and I dated towards the end of my fifth year, but he called it off after Dumbledore's funeral. And we got back together a few days after the battle. We wanted to wait till all the funerals passed"

"I see, well I think we should eat dinner and we will discuss this later." A few moments later dinner was served. No one really said anything other than to ask someone to pass a side. Harry tried not to look around the table to much, mainly because everytime he did he caught the eye of one of Ginny's brothers who would be looking at him with a serious expression on their faces. At one point he was sure Bill was reaching for his wand to curse him.

The silence was broken by Molly who asked Hermione is she was already packed for her trip to Australia "Not Yet I still need to pack some small things" But after that nothing more was said for the remainder of dinner. After all the plates were cleared Mr. Weasley asked everyone to go to the living room. That short walk felt like an eternity for Harry he felt like a dead man walking. Once everyone was seated Molly went to go get some tea for everyone, Fleur volunteered to go help. Hermione who could feel this was a conversation she didn't want to witness said she was going to go finish packing. Mr. Weasley then asked Ginny to go help Hermione, Ginny was reluctant to leave Harry alone with her brothers a father, but by Mr weasley tone of voice he was not asking her. He was telling her. But before she left she looked at all her brothers and gave them all a warning " Be nice"

Once everyone was gone Mr. Weasley began "So Harry, what are your intentions with my baby Girl"

"Ohh ummm. Sir I know what you mean by that and it not like that. I truly care about Ginny and only have the best intention" Mr. Weasley sat in his chair looking at Harry and finally smiled "well then i'm glad to hear. Let me see how the tea is coming alone. Boys dont rough him up to much"

Harry wasn't quite out of the woods just yet he had to deal with five older, very angry looking brothers. Bill was the first to speak "I cant say i'm too thrilled about this Harry, but I did say that when the son of a bitch who wanted to date my baby sister was presented to me I would throw a killing curse at him and if he lived he would have my aproval. But since you've already have survived two of them there's not much I can do except say you better take care of her" Then he smiled and leaned back to let Charlie talk.

"Im with Bill Harry, i'm not sure I like my baby sister dating. I said that when a boy came around I would throw him in a cage with a Hungarian Horntail, but you have already dealt with one, so I have nothing. But im going to be watching you Potter" Next to speak was Percy.

"Well Harry I like my brothers I too had something planned for the boy who tried to date Ginny. I would duel them. But I'm no match for you, so I have nothing either. But know that if you hurt her i'm coming for you"

George who this whole time was smiling unlike his brothers "Harry, unlike my brothers im happy for both of you. But if you hurt her i'm sure Fred would come back and haunt you from the grave"

Harry was a little relieved that Ron was the last one "I've already told you how I feel mate. So theres not much for me to say, Except you better be good to her I see how she looks at you"

And with that everyone left to the kitchen except for Harry. He sat there trying to catch his breath _That wasn't so bad... was it. _He didn't hear when Mr. Weasley make his way back into the sitting room. "Harry theres one more thing I wanted to say but don't want to say it in front of my sons. Last summer after you broke up with Ginny I could tell something was wrong and it pained me as a father to see her in so much pain and not know why. Now I know why. So if you ever break her heart again you will have to deal with the consequences. Understood"

"Yes Sir" was all Harry was able to say, he stood up and he offered his hand to Mr. Weasley gladly accepted it.

Molly came in to join them and ask if Harry wanted some tea but before he was able to go into the kitchen he also had to deal with Molly. He was more nervous about Molly then anyone else "Harry Dear I just want to say how happy I am Ginny was able to find such a wonderful young man, she could not have picked any better" Harry was a little choked up from hearing this.

Twenty minutes after the conversation with the Weasley brothers Ginny came bolting into the kitchen looking for Harry.

"Relax sis, hes in once piece" George said with a grin on his face.

"Good, if not you all would have to deal with me" Ginny replied with a smile. She took the seat that was next to Harry, she took his hand and held it under the table and gave it a squeeze, He looked at her and the next thing he knew she gave him a big kiss on the lips causing everyone to go silent and Harry to go red. Molly upon seeing how red Harry was began to laugh, causing everyone to follow. Harry was still a little shy about public affection with her family around. But he knew it was a good sign and he had everyone's approval of his relationship with Ginny.

...

The next morning Hermione left to Australia via international porky, as well as Charlie who headed back to Romania. She promised to write as soon as she located her parents. Ron was in a somber mood after she left. This really showed just how much he cared about Her.

An hours after hermione had left George came down stairs and said he had decided to reopen the Shop, he asked Ron if he could go with him and fix the place up. This was to help Ron from missing Hermione too much.

This left Harry and Ginny on their own. They were in the sitting room, Molly who was out in the garden had no idea Ron and George had left. When Ginny was sure no one was in the house she stood up made her way towards Harry and sat on his lap.

"So Mr Potter what do you want to do today" She said as she began to play with his hair

What she didn't notice was that from the angel she was sitting Harry could clearly see down her shirt and he liked the view. He didn't even notice what she had said till he felt his head being pulled back. "Harry did you hear what I said"

"HUH, Oh yeah that sounds good" She let go of his head and he went back to what he was looking at trying to not make it too obvious. Only this time Ginny caught him "HARRY. My Eyes are up here"

Harry was embarrassed he got caught, but it was worth it. Ginny started to laugh "It ok,but now not the time she said with a wink. I have an Idea how about we go visit Teddy, im sure his grandma could use a break"

"Thats a great Idea Gin lets go tell your mum we're heading out"

Before they went to go tell Molly they were leaving Ginny stopped Harry and asked "So Harry did you like what you saw" Harry couldn't help but blush, he was so red he could make Ron look pale when he blushed. Ginny just laughed she knew the answer by the shade of red Harry turned.

And with that they were off to visit Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5) A New Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this whatsoever. **

In the days that followed after Hermione left were some of the most relaxing Harry had ever had in his life. He would get to spend as much time with Ginny as he wanted, now that her family knew about them being together. He was also getting to spend time with his godson. He would go visit Teddy at least two times a week, Ginny would go with him a few times. It was the best Harry could remember his live being.

Ron who was still moping around missing Hermione was off helping George rebuild, and restock the joke shop. George it seemed was trying his best to honor his brothers memory by keeping it going. Ron was starting to get worried because he had not heard a word from Hermione for over a week, he was wondering what had happened and was about ready to leave to go find her himself till Harry managed to talk him out of it.

Then one morning after nine days of no word a large brown owl delivered a letter addressed to Ron from Hermione. In the letter it said she found her parents, they were mad at first but after a long talk they had come to terms with what she did to them. Hermione also told her parents about Ron being her boyfriend and were expecting to meet him once they returned home. The last part of the letter did not sit so well with Ron. It said that she would be gone for an entire month, her expedition to look for her parents would turn out to be a long deserved family vacation.

Much to his credit Ron tried to be strong and carry on knowing he wouldn't be able to see Hermione for an entire month. I really didn't help that every five minutes are so he was walking in on Harry and Ginny snogging eachother senseless. As the days turned into week Ron was counting down the days to Hermiones return.

It was an early mornings toward the middle of June, Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room next to each other talking, there was little space between them. That was until Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and they separated, she just gave a knowing smile to both of them

"Harry dear, I was doing your laundry and I found this inside your pocket" She held out the still shrunken trunk and stack of parchment he had received at gringotts. He had completely forgotten about it with all that had being going on with him and Ginny.

"OH, thanks Mrs. Weasley I completely forgot about this, Look Gin its the trunk I was telling you and you're mum about" Ginny took it from Harry hand.

"Well why don't we open it and see what's inside"

"Ginny, im sure Harry wants to be alone when he goes through what his parents left him" Called out Molly. Ginny was about to protest with her mother when Harry stepped in before this became a huge argument.

"Thats ok Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I have a no secret rule. Plus I want her to be with me when I open it" This kind act was received with a big kiss on the cheek that lingered a little too much, which told him there was more to come when her mum was not around.

With that mattered settled Harry took out his wand and waved it causing the shrunken items to return to normal size. Harry noticed that the trunk had a lock, but he was not given a key. Mrs. Weasley noticed his dilemma and told him it was a magical lock only the rightful owner of the trunk can open it. She told him to just tap his wand twice and it should do the trick. Harry did just that and with a swift click the lock fell on the floor, and the lid of the trunk swung open. What was inside was better than all the money in the world, at least to Harry. There were albums of photos both moving and nonmoving. Many of his parents time in Hogwarts, and of their wedding, and there was a whole album of Harry as a baby. This was Ginnys favorite, especially because it had a picture of Lily giving harry a bath so he was butt naked. Harry got a little embarrassed that Ginny complimented him saying he had a cute bum.

Harry was welling up, he couldn't control the tears coming out, he was sad because he could see how happy he was as a baby with his parents and wished he could remember all the good times he had with them. Inside there was also a box full of Lily's jewelry, which had both Weasley woman in awe. At the bottom was the old toy broom Sirius had given him after his first birthday, he couldn't help but laugh, he knew what to get Teddy now for his first birthday, but he knew he still had time. As he started to put everything back into the box two letters fell out from one of the albums, and they were addressed to him, each letter was from one of his parents he held them both in his hands. He dint know which one to open first. Ginny was the one who help guide him.

"Read the one from your dad first, i'm sure your mums would be even more emotional you won't be able to read your dads after words"

She was right, although it did make his eyes water, the letter from James was telling Harry how sorry he was to not be able to help him with girls, or watch him grow up. And he hoped someday he meet the right girl to settle down and start a family with her. He looked at Ginny after that last part knowing he already found the right girl.

After he set his fathers letter down Harry picked up his mums and began to read it

_My Dearest Harry._

_ If you are reading this then my worst fears have come true and your father and I are dead.. I want to let you know just how much your father and I love you, we wish we could have been able to see you grow up. My sweet dear baby boy please if you can live a happy and peaceful life do so. I only hope that The dark Lord has been defeated by the time you read this. I hope that someday you meet the right girl and start a live with her. _

Again Harry looked at Ginny who was staring at Harry wondering what the letters said. He gave her a weak smile and extended his hand which she gladly took and gave her a reassuring smile.

** ...**

It had been nearly a month since Hermione had left to Australia and today was the day she would return, she said she would owl everyone upon her arrival. It was the second to last day of June when that letter finally arrived. Ron was jumping with joy knowing his love was finally home. He was about ready to go see here when his mother stopped him saying to let her get settled in first. What Ron failed to read was the bottom portion of the letter inviting him to have dinner with her family tomorrow night so they could all be acquainted. It wasn't till Ginny told him what he had missed to read then Ron got a serious expression on his face. He didn't say a word to anyone and just headed up to his room.

Noticing something was wrong Harry let everyone know he would go check on Ron to see what the problem was. When he entered the room he saw Ron laid out across his bed with a pillow over his face.

"Alright Ron what's got your Knickers in a knot" Harry said trying not to laugh at the sound his friend made.

"Its nothing really mate. Im just worried her parents won't like me. You know you had it easy mate" Harry cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, when had anything been easy for Harry

"What do you mean I had it easy"

"You know what I mean. You don't have to worry my parents, they already loved you before you even started dating Ginny"

"EASY! Youre kidding right I had to deal with your dad, you and your brothers. You call that easy" Ron just laughed remembering how nervous Harry was when his sister announced they were dating

"OK, maybe it wasn't easy but everyone still likes you. What if her parents don't like me and think i'm a complete Git and don't let her see me anymore"

"Look Ron Hermione loves you, so that means her Parents will love you too, Just show them how much you care about Hermione"

Sure enough Harry was right, the next night after Ron returned from dinner with the Grangers he came back feeling confident he made a good impression on them.

...

As July started it ended just as fast as it had started. Nothing really significant had happened, which Harry couldn't be happier about. His relationship with Ginny couldn't be better. even taking her on dates to muggle london, which she just loved. Hermione and Ron were going just as strong, Hermione would go and spend a couple night at the Burrow, and Ron would go visit her and have dinner with her parents. Ron even introduced Hermione's dad to wizard chest which Mr Granger unlike his daughter thought it was brilliant.

Harrys birthday was fastly approaching and Mrs. Weasley had insisted on having a giant celebration but Harry managed to talk her out of it and have a family dinner with some special invited guest.

So it was the that on the morning of Harrys birthday Ginny sunk up to Ron's Room which he shared with Harry. She noticed they were both still sleep, she lifted the sheets to Harrys cott and climbed into bed with him. Harry noticing there was someone else in bed with him turned to see who it was, at first he was happy to see Ginny, then it hit im and gave a little startled yell.

"GINNY! Wwwhat are you doing, if you family catched us im a dead man"

She just smiled and drew closer to him and whispered in his ear "Shh you'll wake Ron, But I came in here to give you your birthday present. Now close your eyes and lay on your back"

He did was he was told, and felt Ginny climb ontop of him, he was about to resist and tell her to get of, but he was rather enjoying it. From where Ginny was she smiled down at him and asked if he was ready. She leaned down and have him an earth shattering kiss that lasted a good while. To Harrys surprised Ron don't wake up during the long exchange between him and Ginny. As Ginny was about to make her way back to her room and fix her hair which got messy. She bent down to pick up her slippers and Harry was enjoying the view of her bum, that was until Ginny caught him.

"Like what you see" he had no response he was caught, but he didn't care because he did like what he saw. He gave a very shy nod. In truth Ginny like that Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her, it just meant he loved her.

"Well then ill be on my way then before Ron wakes up" But before she left out of nowhere he gave her a nice little pat on the bum. This caught her completely by surprise even given a small shrike

"HARRY! What was that for"

"Well its my birthday and thought I could get away with it" Giving her a impish grin

"Alright, ill let that one slide, but im going to get you back when you least expect it" And with that she left Harry looked over and saw Ron was still in a very deep sleep and would be a while before he woke up so he decided to make his way down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Once down stairs Harry was greeted with big warm hug from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and had a wrapped box shoved in his hand. He took off the wrapping and opened to see it was some muggle jeans, and two new t shirts, and a dress shirt. Mrs. Weasley told him a while back he should go should go buy cloth that would fit him since all the ones he had were either too big, or ripped.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think I know what i'm wearing for tonights dinner" Molly gave him a worm smile and handed him his breakfast.

While everyone with the exception of the birthday boy helped clean the house, Harry decided to take a walk down to the stream. The whole walk there he couldn't help but think how much had happened to him in just a year time. There was a while where he was almost certain he wouldn't live to see another day or get to celebrate another birthday. He stayed there for while when he got a flowery scent that he loved so much and he knew it was Ginny

"Hey Gin, what are you up to" He said without turning to face her

She was surprised he knew it was her, let alone know she was behind him "how did you do that, know I was right here"

"I have my way" he said with a little chuckle afterwards.

She took a seat next to him and he quickly out and arm around her waist and drew her in so she could be closer to him. They sat there a few minutes talking, Ginny telling Harry her mum was driving her nuts with all the cleaning. Once Hermione showed up she managed to escape and left all the work for Ron and Hermione to do. This made them both laugh.

"Harry when I got here I saw you looking into the water looking very pensive, what were you thinking about"

"Oh, I was just thinking of everything that happened in the last year, You know I didn't think I would live to celebrate another birthday"

"Yeah it has been a hard year on everyone hasn't it. I still find it hard to believe F-Fred is gone, I wish I could bring him back somehow, you know like with the stone in the story in Tales of the Beedle Bard" Harry stayed quiet it he was well aware of the stone and the other hollows, he wasn't sure if he should tell Ginny that the stone didn't really bring a person back.

Ginny picked up how quiet Harry got and asked him what was wrong, his response could have been though out more carefully "Maybe he doesn't want to come back"

Ginny got a little angry "How could you say that you don't know that. Its not like youve died be..." She stopped mid sentence, she knew he had died before she felt like she had just brought out a topic that was out of bounds. She thought he was going to storm off and not return. But he sat there not moving before he said something

"You know I DID die. And I had a change to not come back and just go on to the other side" What he was referring to was the option Dumbledore had give him after he took the killing curse to the chest.

"What do you mean you had an option. I thought once you die, you die theres no options"

"Well for me it was a different case" He went on to tell her what he saw after the took the curse, he told her how he talked to Dumbledore and he gave him the option to return or move on.

"So why did you choose to come back. Dont get me wrong i'm glad you did, but if it was as peaceful as you said it was why didnt you stay"

He gave her a small smile and looked at her in the eyes "Isn't it obvious I came back to be with you, I came back for love" She felt as if she had just taken a stunning spell because she was numb she didn't know how to reply. That was one of the most heroic things she has heard Harry do, and that include saving her during her first year at Hogwarts.

She didn't say anything for a while, till Harry spoke again "I realized that I could have moved on and be at peace, but i'm not sure I would have been happy if I didn't have that someone by my side, that person I just love so much" Ginny who wasn't much of a cryer couldn't help her emotions and she let them out all she could do was give Harry a giant emotional kiss. She rested her head in his shoulder and they sat there taking in the scenery of the stream.

There was one thing that was still bothering Harry and it was what Ginny had said about bring her brother back using the stone.

"Gin what did you mean by bringing back Fred using the Resurection stone"

Feeling a little embarrassed of what she said "Oh that it was just a joke, I know it doesn't exist any ways" Harry was about to drop the subject but he knew she should know, they did have a no secrets rule that he valued very much.

"Yes it does, and so does the wand and the cloak"

"Harry what are you saying those are all object are from a childrens story book, its just myth"For a better Part of an hour Harry went into detail about what he knew about the Hollows and how her came know about them

"So you see i'm a descendent of the third brother and my invisibility cloak is the_ 'invisibility cloak'"_ She wanted to know how he found out about this and he went on to tell her about there trip to Lunas house and his revelation. Thats also when he told her that at one point or another he had each of the hollows in his possession.

"Wait so your telling me that you posses the elder wand, how did you come to get it"

"Well the wand is not with me, I am the master but I don't have it with me, I hide it somewhere and don't ask me because thats something that I won't even tell you" she didn't protest that so he went on to tell her how Dumbledore had come to posses it, and before he died Malfoy disarmed him, and Voldemort stole it from Dumbledore's grave.

"Then he killed Snape, he thought since Snape killed Dumbledore he was the master of the wand. What he didn't know was that since I disarmed Malfoy at his house, and I became the master of the wand. Thats why the spell rebounded in the great hall the wand can't kill its true master, and I haven't been disarmed yet so it its still mine. But I don't want the burden of having to defend it so I hide it"

"Wow, and what about the stone" was all she could say

"Ahh, it turned out I had that with me since my seventeenth Birthday when the Minister gave me the snitch from my first game at Hogwarts" He went on to tell her how Dumbledore had come into possession of it and discovered it was the stone from the story.

"So when I decided I was ready to die the snitch split in two and received the stone and..."

"And what Harry. Oh did you see someone who had died, did it work"

He sighed. He didn't want to tell anyone this, but he knew Ginny could be trusted.

"Yeah I did I... I... I saw my parents, Remus, and Sirius. They told me they would be with me all the way. Remus told me look after son and make sure he knew that his parents died to make sure he would live a happy live" At remembering that Harry felt tears coming down his cheeks

"You see Gin, I could not touch any of them, they weren't even ghost. I dont even know what they were. Now I know why the second brother killed himself, you can't really bring someone back from the dead"

Seeing how troubled Harry was she hugged him and let him cry, she rubbed his back to let him know she was there for him.

"Ginny, can I ask you to never repeat any of what I told you today, the Dumbledore part, and seeing my parents. Not even Ron and Hermione know about this, you're the only I have told this, its by biggest secret."

She was surprised he would share this with him, and even more that her brother and Hermione don't know. In a way it made her feel special and glad she was the only one "Of course Harry I will never speak a word of it to anyone. Come on it's time to go to your party birthday boy" They both got up and went hand in hand back to the Burrow.

...

When the Burrow came into view it was a sight to see. There were streamers and banners hung up outside by the garden all in the Gryffindor colors. And the biggest sign there just simply read Happy Birthday Harry. Harry stopped for a second just to let it all in. Mrs. Weasley went all out, and he would make sure to let her know how much he thought so.

When Harry and Ginny entered the Garden they were met with greetings mostly for Harry wishing him a happy birthday, and well wishes. True to her word Molly kept it to a limited number of people who were invited. Of course every Weasley brother was there with the exception of Charlie, as well as Neville, and Luna, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Mrs. Tonks was there with Teddy in her arms. And a little to his surprise the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The meal that Molly prepared was a wonderful assortment of all of Harry's favorite foods and dessert. The cake she made was in the shape of lightning bolt much to harry's amusement she was giving him homage to his now famous lightning bolt scar. His gifts were great as well, both Ron and Hermione gave him a joint gift which was a book on the greatest seekers in the history of Hogwarts which he made the new addition. Bill and his wife gave him some new robes which he needed, Percy gave him an assortment of new quills, George gave him some of his newest supplies not yet on the selves, Hagrid gave him a moleskin vest with matching cap for the cold winters. Andromeda gave him some pictures of Teddy as a newborn, and one of him smiling at the camera. Kingsley gave him a letter and told him to open it when he was alone. Ginnys present was his favorite, she handed him two picture frames one picture was of them during their first kiss, and the second was of them holding hands walking around the lake at Hogwarts. He wasn't even aware these photos even existed He mouth to Ginny 'Who Took these' in a somber expression she simply mouth back 'Collin' Harry just gave her a simple nod. After the presents everyone went to on to have their own conversation. Harry and Ginny wound up sitting alone near the fence and he asked her how she had gotten the Photos.

"Collin gave them to me last year while you were on the run. You know they were my most prized possession during the war, its what help me get through all the hard time, and help me keep hope you were still alive" He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze to let her know he was there for support should she ever need to talk about what went on.

"Then I'll make sure to treasure them, your gifts were my favorite. No one could top them" He earned a kiss of gratitude from Ginny. They made their way to the kitchen where everyone had moved for some tea. They were both approached my McGonagall

"Well Potter I must be taking my leave and I hope you don't think I dint get you a gift"

She reached into her Robes and took out an envelope which had Hogwarts insignia on it he took it and looked at her with a puzzled look

"In the letter it is your list for book for next year at Hogwarts. I have decided that anyone who either missed or would like to redue this last school year due to obvious reasons is welcomed to came back for the upcoming one" she then turned to where Ron and Hermione were sitting

"that includes you as well Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger" she handed them each and envelope.

"And I have yours here as well Miss Weasley. Since i'm still acting as head of Gryffindor I left a little surprise in yours" Ginny took her envelope. And with the the Professor took her leave.

"NO way you guys are coming back to Hogwarts with me. Thats so great don't you think Harry" Ginny said with a very wide grin on her face.

"Yeah it sound like its going to be fun"

Ron then spoke up "i'm not going back, I don't think I can go back. I wanted to keep working at the shop and earn some money"

"What! but you have to go back Ron, you have to think of your education. You need your N.E.W.T.S to get a good job" A surprised Hermione yelled. This argument would go on for several long awkward minutes till both of them stormed off to there own rooms.

Everyone who was in the kitchen and saw what had just happened didn't know what to say, Harry had experience dealing with this for over eight years now.

He sighed and said he would go look after Ron and Ginny said she would go after Hermione. They both knew they would be at it for hours and wouldn't see each other till tomorrow morning. Before leaving the kitchen the gave each other a kisses on the cheeks, and Ginny whispered in his ear "I love you", Harry returned the gesture "I love you too" then they heard a sob coming from Molly.

"Oh Arthur did here that it was so sweet" Tears now coming down her eyes. Both Harry and Ginny turned red and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6) Not according to the plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever. **

The next day Hermione got up before anyone, it was obvious she had been crying all night, her eyes were puffy and red. She made her way to the back door and disapperated home, she didn't want to talk or see Ron she was still mad about the decisions Ron had made regarding his future. Little did she know Harry saw her leave from the window in Ron's room, he had heard her open the door. He signed he knew it was going to be a long day trying to consult Ron, and trying to keep his temper in check. He was always getting thrown in the middle of those two he thought to himself '_I'm getting too old for this shit'_. He went back to his bed now a permanent fixture in Ron room and tried to get an hour more of sleep.

On his way to the Kitchen Harry ran into Ginny on the stairs heading up to his shared room with Ron,

"Morning Harry, is Hermione up there with Ron, she wasn't in bed when I woke up. So I thought she went up to try and talk to Ron"

"No She left the house before anyone was up. I heard someone open the door to the back and when I looked out I saw her walk out of the house and disappeared. She probably doesn't want to deal with Ron today"

"Oh no. Ron is going to blow the lid off the house when he finds out. I dont want to be here when he does. And knowing him he is going to need you to calm him down, And take you away from me" As she finished the last part of the sentence she went closer to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought it down for a kiss. Then she had a brilliant idea

"How about we have a day out just you and me, We can go to Diagon Alley, and we can also go to Muggle London, We can go shopping, and lets face it Harry you do need new clothes, some that fit properly" Harry thought about it for a minute, he was convinced when Ginny started to nibble on his neck.

"Alright lets go eat and we'll leave before Ron head down"

They ate as fast as the could and told Molly where they were going and also warning her what was going to happen when Ron figured out Hermione had left.

It was a beautiful day to go out, Harry was glad Ginny had convinced him to come, They stopped by Gringotts so Harry could change some of the galleons into muggle pounds. They did all the stops at the alley, they went to the Quidditch supply shop to have a look around. Harry couldn't help seeing Ginny eye one of the Firebolts on display. After that they went Leaky Cauldron so they could use the exit to muggle London.

"Umm.. Harry do you know where to go so you can find clothing stores"

"No Idea the only time i've come to London was for the Ministry or when we were at Sirius house never got to do much exploring. I have no Idea"

He went to the the curve and waved down a car, he explained to Ginny these were called Taxis and would take them wherever they needed to to go. He told the driver they were looking for stores to do some shopping and if he could recommend any. The driver knew just where, he took them to a muggle mall which was not far from Sirius house.

Ginny was in awe with all the things she saw, she was looking right and left. Harry thought her neck might shap. Harry managed to find everything he needed with lots of help from Ginny who had him try everything on so she could give her approval. Harry even bought Ginny somethings, but that took a lot of convincing to let him do it. They had lunch there at the food court, while they sat there Harry brought up and Idea.

"Ginny since we are so close, would you mind making a detour to go have a look at Grimmauld place, I want to see what condition it was left after the war" she paused for a few moments, and gave him a nod.

...

They both appeared in front of the steps after disapperating from the Mall. Harry took a deep breath went up the steps up to the door and opened it, he told Ginny to wait in case there were any traps left for him, As he took a step inside he noticed that the wards Mad Eyes had left were gone, he got an idea.

"Kreacher would you come...Please"

With a loud pop the little house elf appeared in front of Harry and gave him a bow "How may Kreacher be off service to master Harry"

"Well Kreacher I was wondering if you could tell me if the death eaters left any traps once they made their way in here" With a snap of his fingers Kreacher was gone, Harry and Ginny waited by the door after some minutes Kreacher returned.

"Master Harry there are no traps, but the house is not well. Those bad people destroyed mistress house" Kreacher said as he began to cry for his home. They quickly noticed that Mrs. Black Portrait had been taken down and burned to ashes, This set Kreacher off balling his eyes out for his mistress. It took a while for Harry to be able to calm him down. Harry went to ask him what happened after the death easter came into the house. Kreacher said once he saw them enter he escaped and went to Hogwarts he knew it was what Harry would want. Harry was happy to hear Kreacher did that.

Harry and Ginny made there way around the house to asses the damage that was done. Most of the bed rooms were ransacked, probably looking for treasures that were left behind. The living room was the worst, all the sofas had the stuffing taken out and were beyond repair. Harry was also glad that not much was done to Sirius old room, it was a mess from someone going through his godfathers things. But he was glad nothing was destroyed. Assessing the damage Harry could tell that there were many things that were beyond repair, but the house as a whole was still salvageable. As Harry and Ginny went into the kitchen the noticed Kreacher preparing some tea for them. They sat and started to enjoy their tea. Harry wanted to tell Ginny about the letter he Kingsley had given him, after Ron had gone to bed he read it, and he wanted to tell Ginny what it was about.

"Ginny, theres something I wanted to talk to you about"

"It has to do with the letter Kingsley gave you right" Harry was surprised _How did she know. _Harry just stayed quiet not sure how to continue "Its ok Harry I saw when he gave it to you and my dad also told me what it was about"

What was in the letter was an invite for Harry to join the Ministry, Kingsley had gotten word that at one point Harry had ambitions to become an Auror. The Minister offered him a position without needing to take his N.E.W.T's. In the letter Kinsley let him know how much his services would be needed in the department. It would help with the recovery of the war knowing that Harry was at the minister trying to make things better for everyone.

"Harry i'm ok with whatever you choose. I could tell even before you opened Kingsley letter you didnt really feel like going back to Hogwarts. Im not going to be like Hermione and get mad"

"I know. But I feel a little guilty of having to leave you again, we did just get back together"

"I know that did make me worry, but the more I thought about it the more it made it clear to me. Its not like last time, I'll at least know where you are, i'm not sure weather you will be safe or not but I know its what you want to do. So go Harry go be the hero, be my Hero" She said that while cupping his face with her two hands and when she finished her sentence she kissed him which Harry happily returned"

"Yours the best you know that Gin"

"I know"

...

Some time later the made there way back to the Burrow, I was oddly quiet from the outside. When they poked their heads into the house the saw Molly in the kitchen drinking some tea.

"Mum where's Ron, did he blow his lid like we said he would"

"Actually hunny, he didn't say anything he stayed quiet, he has been up in his room all day" Molly told them with worry in her voice.

Anyone that knows Ron knows he is very vocal when it comes to something he dislikes, but they know he is either extremely mad or in this case hurt when he says nothing, thats what had everyone worried about Ron. Harry went up to his shared room with Ron to see if he could talk to him but Ron wouldn't say a word. Harry knew it was best to leave him alone.

When he went back downstairs he found Ginny telling Molly about their day out. Ginny even started to show her mum of all the things Harry bought her. The three people would spend the rest of the afternoon there talking about their day. When it came time for dinner everyone except Ron was at the table he said he wasn't hungry.

This would go on for several days. Ron had tried to Owl hermione but she never replied, He even tried to visit but her parents said she was not home. Ron was starting to give up hope, he felt like this was all his fault, when in fact it was not, at least not this time.

During that time Harry had gone to the Ministry to talk to Kingsley to accept his offer, Harry also met with the Head of the Aurors Gawain Robards, to get better acquainted. Harry thought Robards was unsure about his abilities, but Harry knew that was something he was going to have to deal with when he started off. The one condition Harry asked Kingsley was he would start only, and only after Ginny headed off to school, Kinsley wasn't surprised and had told him he already expected that. Harry also wrote to the Headmistress saying he would not be going back to Hogwarts in order to start working at the Ministry. She was a bit disappointed but understood, and said he was more then welcome to come and visit when ever he wanted.

And so it went for the first week of August, Harry had joined the Ministry, Hermione wasnt talking to Ron or anyone from the Burrow. With Ginnys seventeenth Birthday coming up everyone was hoping it would help lighten the mood. While Harry was in London the day of his meeting with the minister he picked up Ginnys gift, and he knew just what to get her.

On the day of Ginny's birthday Harry woke up early to make everyones breakfast. As the people who lived in the house made there way down, they were surprised to see what Harry had for everyone. Ginny was the last one to make it down, she was greeted with a loud happy birthday cheer. Everyone made their way to give her hugs and kisses. Her parents gave her their gift, which like tradition was a gold watch for her, which she loved and put in on immediately. Ron had gotten her some things from Georges shop. George gave her a picture of Fred holding her as a newborn, this made her tear up and thanked her brother who said

"He might not be here but you can take him with you wherever you go knowing he loves you"

Harry was the last one, he told her to close her eyes so she wouldn't see what it was, he but a big package in front of her. She tore it off and yelled when she saw what it was. He had given her a brand new Firebolt.

She jumped out of her seat and jumped in to his arm kissing him and telling him he didn't have too.

"Oh thank you Harry, thank you. But you should have bought it for you" Harry gave her an impish grin and lead her outside. He took his wand out and murmured something under his breath a few seconds later there was a broom zooming in their direction. When Ginny got a good look at it she saw it was another firebolt. She turned at Harry who was still smiling at her and said.

"I did get one, one for me and the other for you. Come on the Gryffindor captain has to have a good broom if you want to win the house cup this year"

She squealed a little and mounted her new broom and headed off to the Weasleys quidditch pitch on her new broom. She was amazed just how much better this broom was, it was faster, more agile, and easier to commanded. They were later joined by Ron who took up his post as keeper and started to help Ginny practice her skills. As they headed down to the ground and headed back to the house they noticed that more people had arrived. Bill was there with his wife who gave Ginny some new dress robes that went great with her hair as well as some earrings. Charlie who was unable to make it sent her some professional grade chasser gloves. To her surprise Percy had given her a kit to take care for her broom, she was expecting a set of new quills or something more Percy like. Her day couldn't get any better, she got wonderful gift she had a wonderful boyfriend it was a perfect day. After dinner there was an arrival no one had expected at least not since what happened after Harrys birthday.

Hermione walked in through the back door and the whole room went silent, Harry turned to Ron to see his reaction, Ron just sat there frozen not sure what to do.

"Happy Birthday Ginny, I got you something. Hello everyone" everyone greeted Hermione, She had gotten Ginny a book about quidditch strategy hoping it would help her in the upcoming school year.

Hermione sat across from Ron who was now refusing to acknowledge her. She could tell Ron was mad at her for not replying to any of his Owls, she knew she was the one in the wrong here. She got up and asked Ron if they could speak in private, he agreed. When they returned some ten minutes later there was tea and biscuits waiting for them. They looked happy and it looked as if they would be ok.

"So Ginny, Harry are you guys ready to go back to school. I cant wait" everyone in the room looked at Harry wondering what he was going to do. It was obvious Hermione didn't know Harry had decided to skip his N.E.W.T's and go work for the ministry. He just hoped she didn't react the same way she did with Ron.

"Well you see Hermione" Harry started off "Im not going back to Hogwarts I got offered a position as an auror, and don't need my N.E.W.T's" Hermione state quiet, and in true Hermione fashion she started to cry. Harry felt bad now.

"SSSo you're telling mmme that you and RRon won't be there with me, im im going to be all alone"

"You wont be alone Hermione you have Ginny there, shes going back" Harry said, Hermione perked up a little she knew Ginny could convince Harry to go back.

"Ginny you have to talk some sense into Harry tell him he needs to go back with us, you guys just got back together" Ginny could tell right away what she was trying to do so she told Hermione.

"No Hermione I can't, i'm the one who told Harry he should go and work at the ministry, his heart is not set on going back to Hogwarts" Hermione was shocked she was mad and not thinking like her normal self, she just got up and ran for the door and disappeared. The whole room was quiet no one ran after her except Ron.

...

The following day Ron, Harry and Ginny made there way to Hermione's house they needed to talk to her so she could understand. When they rang the doorbell Mrs. Granger was the one who opened the door, Ron explained everything to her and why is was important they talk to Hermione. Mrs. Grander agreed to let them in and showed them to her room where Hermione was on at her desk reading a book. Harry started off.

"Hermione you have to listen to us, Ron and I dont want to go back to Hogwarts. For me at least its to hard to go back there, truth be told I still feel that if I go back something bad will happen, I think its time for me to start my life, And i'm sure Ron has already told you his reasons. Come on Hermione it's not that we want to leave you"

Ginny was the next to speak "Hermione I know what your feeling I went through it last year knowing you lot would not be around, and it's hard for me to know Harry won't be there this year especially since we just got back together, but I learned to accept it. I hate to say it Hermione but you're acting like Ron" This got Hermione's attention Ginny was right she was acting like Ron not listening to reason.

Hermione looked at her Friends and said "I'm sorry, its just that after everything that went on last year it hard to split up" she got up and gave everyone a hug "come on lets go down stairs my parents might want to know who you two are" she pointed at Harry and Ginny "They've been wanting to meet you for a while now Harry" sure enough she was right MR and Mrs. Granger were thrilled to finally meet Harry who they had learned so much about. They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know the Grangers when it came time to leave Hermione said walking them to the door "We only have two more weeks before Ginny and I leave we should make them count"

And that just what the four friend did, they did everything they could to make sure they had enough time together before the girls went to school. It was some of the best days of their lives. But those days came and went in a blur, it was the day before Ginny and Hermione were due to leave. Harry and Ginny were in what would now be known as their spot down by the stream. They were both snuggled up against each other, Harry and his arms around Ginny and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe I have to leave tomorrow, its been such a great summer I don't want it to end, I want to stay here with you Harry"

"I know I don't want you to go either, I won't get to snog you whenever I want" he said with a laugh

"Harry when i'm gone you won't go looking at other girls will you" She said

"No of course not Ginny, you're the only one for me. I don't want another girl but you you're my one and only" Harry could see that meant alot to Ginny, he knew that she was worried about him finding some other girls. This summer a couple of times when they were out there were girls who would throw themselves at him, and it would piss her off but she didn't let it show. But Harry knew it was hurting her seeing girls throw themselves at him.

"Ginny, are you really worried I will forget you and find someone else"

She gave him a nod "I know its stupid, i'm being stupid. But Harry what's going to happen to us will we make it work while we are so far away"

"Ginny I worry about you finding someone else. And we love each other we will make this work, because your the only one I want to be with. I love you Ginny forever and ever and ever"

"Oh Harry I love you too" She buried her face and and started to grip him harder while he rubbed her back to help her feel better. When she was able to compose herself she gave a kiss on the cheek and thank him for helping her through her little melt down.

...

It was the day that Hermione and Ginny would be heading off to Hogwarts for their final year. It was also the end of an era she was the last Weasley at least for a while the last Weasley to be heading off to Hogwarts. Molly was making it a big deal saying her baby girl was all grown up, which Ginny didn't like too much. Without the fuss of having to get so many people out the door this year Mr. Weasley found it easier his year. They would me taking a ministry car to King Cross station Arthur had arranged the whole thing which was a big perk of his new promotion.

The ride was quick, Ginny who was sitting next to Harry was a little quiet the whole way there. When they arrived Harry got all her stuff out of the trunk and helped her get everything set up. When they made it through the portal they noticed that there were already a lot of people there more than usually, it was probably due to more people heading back. Harry could see the Parvati twins, Seamus, Dean, and Luna. Ron had gone on to go find Hermione who would be there with her parents. Harry went with Ginny to find a compartment to put her stuff in, they noticed that Crookshanks was in one so they knew Hermione must have left her stuff there so Ginny decided to set up here. Harry could tell she was sad, and he wasn't to happy either. He was going to really miss her so much he didn't know what he would do without her. He Pulled her into a hug and they both held on tight for a while neither saying anything. They went back to find Ginny's parents so she could say her good byes, Hermione was there with Ron.

"I'm still finding it a little hard to believe I won't have you two by my side this year" Hermione said as Harry and Ginny got to the group. Harry smiled at her

"Youll be fine without us, maybe you will get to study more without having to yell at me and Ron all the time" This got a laugh from everyone. The train would be leaving in five minutes so Harry walked Ginny back to her compartment and he pulled out a little box and handed it to her.

"I know it going to be a hard year not being able to see each other but we will make it work. We can owl eachother everyday I promise, and this is a little surprise open it"

Ginny opened it and gasped inside was a gold locket, she opened the locket and had two pictures inside it, they were the two pictured she had given Harry

"Oh Harry its perfect I love it" she gave him a kiss and asked him to help her out it on. Harry thought it looked fantastic on her. Then the whistle blew and Harry knew it was time for him to go but before he did Ginny gave him one last Kiss and hug only this time they were interrupted by someone who opened the door. They turned to see it was Dean Thomas

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here" He said with a little bitterness in his voice, but neither Harry nor Ginny paid attention to it.

"I love you Ginny Weasley"

"I love you Too Harry Potter" And with that Harry was on his way to the platform he saw Hermione and asked her to keep an Eye on Ginny for him. Harry waited till the train was out of sight he signed he already missed Ginny. Standing there Harry got an idea of something he could do for Ginny. He asked Ron if he wanted to join him on a trip to Diagon Alley, but Ron turned it down saying he was going to have lunch with the Grangers. It was good seeing Ron getting along so well with Hermione's parents.

...

Harry apparated close by Georges shop, George had reopened shortly after Harrys Birthday and business was going great. Even now that most of the kids were in school Business was good for George. Harry made a note to himself to stop by after he got his surprise for Ginny. He headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium he was going to get Ginny her own Owl so she wouldn't have to use the school ones who were a bit slower. Walking in he was greeted by the witch who ran the shop.

"Hello and welcome to Eeylops Owl em..." She couldn't finish her sentence realizing who had just entered her shop.

"MR. Potter it is an honor to have you here what can I do for you"

"well I was hoping you could help me find an Owl for my girlfriend, She just left to her last year at Hogwarts and I want her to have her own owl. One that is strong and fast. Thats is really important"

"Well lets have a look" Harry spent the better half of an hour looking for the perfect owl but neither seemed _right. _The the witch that was helping him asked him to go to the back with her, there Harry saw an owl that look just like Hedwig, he was sure it was her.

"Pretty ait she" said the witch "We just got her in the other day, she is really fast sir, one of the fastest i've seen in all my years"

Harry didn't really pay attention to what the witch was saying he was memorized by this owl.

"I'll take her, could you throw in a cage and some treat for her" with a bow the witch went to get everything Harry requested.

He paid for the owl and made this way up to see George. He was glad to see the large crowd that was there when he first passed by had thin down a little. He made his way into the door and was greeted by George

"Harry its good to see you, what do you got there" George asked pointing at the cage

"A little gift for Ginny"

"Ahh I see, my sister is a lucky girl, im sorry I couldn't go see her off but I've been so busy since I opened up its hard to get away"

"I've noticed you spend most night here now, does that mean you've moved in her on a permanent bases yet"

"I guess you could say that, but I like to spend some nights at the Burrow as well"

They talked for a while Harry even helped George out by going behind the counter.

"So Ginny was worried about not having me there year, thats one of the reasons I got her the locket, so she could remember that I'm not going anywhere"

"That was a nice move Harry, may I also suggest you send her a care package with the owl there"

George had a brilliant Idea and Harry had an idea of what to send her. He asked George if he could use his Floo. Harry headed to see Teddy.

When he got there he was greeted by Mrs. Tonks who was glad to see Harry.

"Oh Harry i'm so happy to see you I need to go get something do you think you can watch Teddy here"

"Oh Course Mrs. Tonks. Take your time but before you go can I ask you something"

He told her of his idea for his care package for Ginny and she was glad to help

"Ok Harry Ill get this ready for you when I get back from shopping you be good Teddy"

Harry was glad to spend time with Teddy, or as he called him his little buddy. Harry had continued to come two times a week and Ginny never missed a chance to come along, she too had grown fond of Teddy. It was some time before Andromeda had returned and had the thing for Harry. He stayed for dinner, and helped clean Teddy up.

"So Harry now that I have you here, do you know how your schedule with training will be" Harry went on to explain he would be at training every day except for weekends, but he wasn't sure on the hours he would be there. He only knew to report to the Ministry at nine on monday morning. He knew she was asking so she could know when he could come and visit his little buddy.

After Teddy was cleaned up he went back to the Burrow to get Ginnys care package ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7) Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not on any of this whatsoever.**

The train had just left the station Ginny and Hermione sat in their compartment not really saying anything. Both girls were sad about not having their boyfriends with them, and it was going to be a while before they could go home for winter break. They would both have to tough it out till then. The ride was rather uneventful, they were joined by Luna, and a couple of other girls who like Hermione were returning. Most of the ride the girls spent their time catching up, and asking how everyones summer went.

Some of the girls were interested about Hermione's relationship with Ron, wanting to know how they finally ended up getting together. Also how Harry and Ginny had gotten back together, and how it was going so far. Finally they were at the station at Hogsmeade, everyone gathered their belongings and headed off the train. There was the familiar call of Hagrid telling all the first years to follow him to the boats.

While the older students headed to the carriages, Hermione and Ginny noticed something different. For the first time they saw the Thestrals that pushed the carriages up to the castle, at first both girls were a bit scared of these creatures. It was a bit surreal seeing these creatures, now knowing what it was the rode on the night they broke into the ministry alongside Harry. It also put into perspective of all the horrors of war they had witnessed in the past year. They made their way to a carriage that Luna was already in.

"I wonder how different the castle will look since the last time we saw it" Said Ginny, but no one answered her.

As the castle came into view the girls could see that the castle had been brought back to its former glory yet there was still something different. Last time either one of them saw the school it was in shambles. There was something different about the place, yet no one was able to put their finger on it. Luna was the one who finally pointed it out.

"The castle looks to clean, to new. It takes away the mystic it had when I first saw it" That Was it, Luna had put it into perspective what was bothering them. Even though the repairs had been made to make Hogwarts look like it self it felt as if the scares from the battle were still there even though they were no longer visible.

Some time later everyone was gathered in the Great Hall awaiting the shorting for the first years. Ginny looked up to the faculty table and noticed one new addition to the table, which she assumed would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She only hopped this one would be competent. Her past teacher with the exception of Remus were inadequate to say the least. When she returned her attention to what was going on she noticed the first years were making their way to the front to be sorted. Professor Flitwick who had taken over as Deputy Headmaster was carrying the sorting hat and placed it on a stool. This year there would be no song untouched Professor McGonagall the reason being the Sorting HAt was not in good shape from the battle and wanted to use all its strength for the sorting. With that the sorting began, Professor Flitwick began to call each one of the first years, soon everyone one of the first years were sorted into their new homes for the next seven years.

After everyone had been seated Professor McGonagall stood and called for the feast to begin. The way the food appeared caught quite a few of the muggle born first years by surprise. As everyone ate and enjoyed the food the Hogwarts house elves had prepared Ginny suddenly noticed how empty the Slytherin table appears. It seemed that their entire seventh and sixth year had chosen not to return. She didn't really care she had was still mad at the way the acted the previous school year, and she was especially pissed of them trying to turn Harry over to Voldemort, _'good riddance' _she thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall stood once again and approached to stand in front of the podium and began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope we can enjoy a good year together, as many of you can see we have many returning students this year. This being due to some unfortunate events last year, with the war and the near destruction of the school. Before I continue I would like to take a moment and remember those who lost their lives fighting in the battle" there was a moment of silence then she continues "Now then time for some announcements, first I would like to remind every student that the Dark Forest is strictly off limits to every student. Second Mr. Flich would like me to remind you that the use of magic in the corridors is against the rules, and every item from Weasley Wizard Wheezes is forbidden within the castle" Most of the students laughed at this knowing that Flich wouldn't be able to stop students from buying Georges products. "And Third I would like to introduce you to the new DADA instructor Thomas Davis, please show him hospitality and welcome him to the school. Also I will continue to be the Transfiguration professor for the time being till I can find a suitable replacement. Oh and this is mainly for Gryffindor Professor Hagrid will take over as Head of house" The last announcement received a loud applause for Hagrid, and with those last word she dismissed everyone to their respective dorms.

...

Hermione and Ginny found themselves in their dorm room getting ready for bed, both were very tired from the trip and weren't in the mood to talk much. Also to add on to that both were feeling the effect of missing their boyfriends, they said their goodnights and went to sleep.

Ginny couldn't help but lay awake thinking of Harry wishing he was closer to her, she let out a long sign '_I wonder what he is doing right now'. _And with that she was asleep, dreaming of her hero.

...

At that same time Harry was just putting on the finishing touched on the care package he was going to send Ginny, he was going to send here the item Andromeda had helped him with, as well as some cookies Molly had made after she had gotten back from London, and a very sappy letter he hoped she liked. When he had everything ready he gave the package to the owl. Harry had observed how fast the owl had gone out of sight. The older which was right this owl was extremely fast, now he just had to wait for a reply. Harry had yet to name the owl, he thought it was best to leave that up to Ginny who was better at those sort of things. He headed off to bed, he had a big day tomorrow, he was to report for his first day at the Ministry.

...

Ginny was awake early the next morning, she reached out to her night stand to grab her watch and to look what time it was. She still had two hours before she had to go down. She stayed in bed trying to fully awaken, she looked around the room and noticed Hermione was not in her bed. After sharing a room with Hermione all summer Ginny knew she was an early riser. She laid there in bed looking at the locket Harry had given her she had yet to take it of, she loved it and thought it was a perfect gift. After some time she decided it was better to get up and start getting ready before there was a long line in the girls bathroom, that was one of the things she hated most. She gathered her clothes and proceed to the bathroom to shower.

An hour later Hermione and Ginny were in the common room getting ready to head down to the great hall for breakfast, as well as to receive their new schedule. As the girls settled in a found a spot by the senior end of the Gryffindor table they were joined by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who was interested to know why Ron and Harry weren't there.

"So Hermione how come Ron and Harry didn't come back this year"

"Well Ron decided he would rather work with his brother at WWW. As for Harry h..."

"He went to work at the Ministry, he is in training to be an auror" Ginny interrupted when it came time to answer about her boyfriend. Then she heard Dean say something under his breath.

"What was that Dean" Ginny asked with some anger in her voice

"Ohh... Its nothing really I just find it funny how Harry has everything handed to him"

Ginny tried to keep her anger at check and try to keep her cool "Well you obviously haven't been paying attention to what been going on in his life these last few years have you. He had never been given anything, he got that job because there was no one more deserving" Dean knew better than to push Ginny any further. By luck the owls began to appear, Hermione noticed Rons owl Pig land right in front of her with a parcel around his leg. Hermione happily took it. Ginny started to feel a bit left out. She knew Harry didn't have an owl and would probably never want one after Hedwig, but she thought he could have used Eral but she didn't see him. As she started to lose some hope about receiving a letter from Harry she noticed a snow white owl with a large package that reminded her a little of Hedwig, then she noticed that the owl was heading towards her.

The owl delivered the package to Ginny who was glowing of happiness when she recognized Harrys messy writing. The owl stayed there and waited, Ginny gave it a bit of her toast. She opened the package a saw a small note on top of the box.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ This owl is for you, that way we can send things to eachother without you having to use one of the school owls. I haven't name her yet I was hoping you would. Inside the package are a couple things I hope you enjoy. _

_Love, Harry _

Hermione being a little curious asked "So what does the note say Ginny"

"Apparently this owl is for me, Harry got it so we would send letters without having to use the school owls. But she doesn't have a name, what should I name her" Ginny pondered for a minute trying to figure out what to name the owl "I got it im going to call you, Snowflake. What do you think?" She asked the owl who hooted which to Ginny meant she liked it "Ok how about you head up to the owlery and get some rest" with that the owl left.

Ginny looked back down at the package to see what else Harry had sent her. First thing she noticed was the homemade cookies her mum made. She took one and ate it savoring the delicious taste, she knew if she wanted them to last she would have to ration them out.

The second thing Ginny noticed made her smile, she took it out and looked at it, this was the favor Harry asked Mrs. Tonks about. It was a picture of Harry holding a laughing baby Teddy. She loved the picture her two boys as she had come to refer to them. Hermione pointed out there was writing on the back, it read _Ginny this is a picture of me and our godson_. This made Ginny choke up a little, she never saw it that way, but if Harry did then it must be true and Teddy was her godson too. She showed it to Hermione who like Ginny smiled.

Ginny was really happy Harry took the time to do this all for her, she couldn't love him anymore than she already did at that particular moment. She was about to open the letter that was in there but she was interrupted when Hagrid began to hand out class schedule, she tucked it away in her robes and would read it when she had time.

Ginny liked her schedule, she was taking Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and Potions. She would have DADA first followed by Transfiguration, then Lunch followed by Potions. Hermione took her schedule, it turned out Ginny and Hermione had most of the same classes. Hermione of course was taking more subject then possibly imaginable, apart from the ones Ginny was taking she also added Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies.

With their schedules in hand the girls headed to their first class, both had DADA first. It would be their first lesson with Professor Davis. As they walked in and took their seats Professor Davis began class. He was a tall and well built man with short dark hair, he appeared to be in his late thirties early forties. With a very deep voice he began to speak.

"Hello my name is Thomas Davis, I will be your DADA instructor this year so I hope we can all get along. The headmistress has informed me that the majority of your previous instructors weren't that qualified, well rest assured that I am. Let me tell you a little bit about myself I was an auror for ten years here before I transferred to work in America where I have been until recently. Is there anything anyone would like to ask" The whole class sat in silence "No? Well then let me take roll and we can begin" He began to call the names of the students "Well then lets begin with our lessons" Professor Davis was true to his word he was very qualified in his knowledge of fighting the dark arts, this due to being an auror where it was certain he had his fair share of run in with cursus. He was surprised his students were well prepared especially since the news he got about his predecessors being inadequate, what he didn't know was that most of his class was full of former D.A members.

"I must say i'm very impressed with this group of students" and with that he called the class to an end and the students proceeded to go to their next classes.

Ginny and Hermione's first class went easy, it was mostly a class to get acquainted with Professor Davis. The rest of the day did not go so easy, after their first day both girls had a mountain of homework from their other classes. Ginny was sure her N.E.W.T's classes were trying to make her go crazy with so much work on the first day, Hermione on the other hand loved getting all that work. Both girls were up late in the common room trying to finish some of their homework, it wasn't till Ginny had gone to bed that she remembered the letter that was in the package Harry had sent her. She opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you like the owl I sent you, and I know how you are about me buying you gifts, but see this as more as a benefit. I know it hasn't even been a day a whole day since you left, but I already miss you. Im going crazy without you, I want to let you know that I love you Ginny, so much so it pains me to be this far from you. But I promise when you come back home we will get to spend time together. You are the only girl for me Ginny, I don't know why you think I will find someone better, because to me there is no one better then you. You know i'm not really good when it comes to expressing my feelings so I hope you know how hard I tried to make this perfect, well I better get to bed I have my first day at the ministry tomorrow, I'll let you know how it goes._

_Love Harry_

Ginny fell asleep with a smile on her face, that letter made her night.

_..._

Harry woke up a little groggy he didn't get much sleep the night before, mainly because he was nervous for his first day at the ministry. He was hoping to have a regular day without anyone making a big fuss about the great Harry Potter being there, he hated getting all that attention. An hour before he was due to report at the minisrty he headed down staris were both elder Weasleys were already there. Harry would be going to the ministry with Mr. Weasley who was going to show him to where to report. As he finished his breakfast he and Mr. Weasley headed for the door and apperated.

In a matter of moments Harry was standing in the lobby of the Ministry, even though he had been there on a couple of occasions since Voldemort's defeat he never really took a good look at it. For starters he was glad to see that horrible statue was removed. Also he noticed the people who were already there feel at ease, not like when he and his friends broke in to steal the horcrux. His attention was brought back to reality when he heard speak

"This way Harry he have to get your wand register" Harry followed Arthur to the check in desk were a wizard was stationed, when he saw Harry his eyes went wide and it was apparent he was nervous.

"Good Mornings s-sir" the nervous wizard managed to say,

"Good morning, here is starting his first day and we need to get his wand registered" Mr Weasley said trying to speed things along.

"Certainly, my I have your wand Mr Potter" Harry did as he was asked and pulled out his wand and handed it the the wizard who in return put in on a scale. A piece of parchment came out of it which read the wizard read

"11 inches long, made of holly and has a phoenix feather core, belongs to on Harry James Potter. is this correct sir" Looking at Harry to confirm the information, he in return nod "Well then since everything is in order I believe this belongs to you" He handed Harry his wand and with that Harry and Arthur took their leaved to the Auror office. The stepped in to the lift which was fortunately not crowded, they stepped off on level two. When Harry stood in front of the doors to the aurors office he took a deep breath. Arthur trying to show his support put a hand on his shoulder and showed him in. He took Harry all the way to the office of the Chief.

"Well Harry this is where I leave you. Best of luck" Arthur left to his own office to get settled in. Harry knocked on the door and waited for a response when he got one he opened the door.

"Ahh Mr. Potter please do come in, we have somethings to go over so have a seat" motioning to a chair across from his desk. "First of all I would like to welcome you to the Auror department, we are happy you have come to be with us. But let me tell you training will not be easy, but i'm sure weren't expecting it to be, but never the less. Will will improve on your dealing skills, as well as your wand work, those are key skills to have" Chief Robards whet on for a few more minutes on what type things Harry would be in for while he trained to be a full Auror.

"Now Mr. Potter I wanted to ask you something. As you know we here at the Ministry had taken a major hit because of no war, our department more than any. I was wondering if your friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would be interested in coming to join us" What Harry didn't know was this was not Robards idea to have both Hermione and Ron joining this came from Kingsley. Robards was still on the fence about having Harry there.

"Well Sir i'm not sure about Hermione, she hated fighting and she only did it during the war because she had too. But i'm sure Ron would want to. I can ask him since i'm currently living with the Weasley family" with that mattered settled the chief began to show Harry around the office and showed him to his desk. Then he took him to meet the person that will be training him, Robard introduced Harry to David Edwards. Edwards appeared to be in his mid thirties with dark brown hair, about average height. It looked as if he had been in lots of combat he had plenty of scared round his hands and arms.

"Edwards I would like to introduce you to our new trainee Harry Potter. You will be training him" Said Robards introducing Harry. Edward looked at Harry up and down and didn't seem to be that impressed with him, but to not be rude he shook Harry's hand. "well then ill leave you two too it" with that the chief parted ways. This whole time Edwards had not said anything to Harry he was waiting for the chief to leave

"So you Harry Potter huh. No offence kid but I thought you would be bigger, but no worries ill get you into shape. Well i'm not sure what the chief told you about training, but it is my job to make sure you are the best damn auror you can be" He went on to lecture Harry how important his conditioning would be, so he gave Harry a workout schedule. He was to run three miles a day to start off. Edwards went into better detail about Harry's trainings retain, Harry knew he was going to be worked to the limit. When Edwards finish it was already lunch time he told Harry to go get something to eat, and when he came back he had some parchment work for him to fill out.

Harry pop over the leaky Cauldron to get something to eat. He found a table and Tom went over to him to take his order. When he finished eating he still had about half an hour to go, he wanted go visit WWW and have a talk with Ron to see if he would be interested in being an auror. As he walked up the alley he noticed that business was slowly picking up again, more stores had started to reopen, he was especially glad to see Ollivanders was back in business. The alley was slowly making its recovery from the war. When he arrived at WWW he saw Ron stocking supplies, while George was writing something down at the counter.

"Harry! what brings you here, don't tell me you got caned on your first day" George asked with a grin on his face. Ron at hearing his friends name turned around and went to greet him

Chuckling Harry replied "No George i'm on my lunch break,but I came because you I wanted to talk to Ron about something"

"What did you need to talk to me about" Harry went on to tell his best friend what the Chief had told him.

"So what do you think Ron, would you consider becoming an auror" Ron was a little surprised, at one point he did want to be one just like Harry but after everything that happened he wasn't sure any more

"I dont know mate, I really dont. Im going to have to think about it for a bit"

"Thats fine, but don't be surprised if you get an owl from the ministry asking you to go in for an interview or something"

Harry went back to the Ministry and true to his word Edwards had a mountain of parchment work for Harry. Most of it was personal information the ministry needed such as: people to contact in case of emergency, who should be allowed to visit him in the hospital, and should he lose his life who would inherit his assets. This kept him busy for the rest of the day, mostly due to the form having to do with injury history. Before he left Edwards came over with a couple of books

"These book will help you in your trainings, they have helpful tips that you should be interested in. Alright then kid get out of here and don't forget to start running it will help"

When he finished he went back up to the lobby to find Mr. Weasley waiting for him

"So how did your first day go Harry"

"It went fine, the first half it was mostly to let me know what I was in for. The second half was mostly parchment work so all in all can't really complain" Mr. Weasley smiled at him, then they both made their way back to the Burrow.

**A/N**: Bit of a slow chapter I know its mostly to set something up.

Also I know the muggle studies teacher is killed, but I don't feel its necessary since the teacher was never really in any of the stories and don't plan on including him/her. As for Professor McGonagall continuing to be Transfiguration teacher I figured since the girls are only going to be there for a year why add another character just have her continue to teach one more year. I know Hagrid was in Hufflepuff but I couldn't think of another teacher who would be better for the job.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this whatsoever. **

Ginny and Hermione had been in school for well over a month, and they had fallen into a bit of a routine. They would Wake up early before the others girls do, so they have more time in the bathroom, then they would go down for breakfast and class. If either one had a free period they would be in the Library catching up on other class work. N.E.W.T's were pushing them to their limits, it was more evident on Ginny. Who aside from her N.E.W.T's also had to prepare her team for the first quidditch match of the season.

Ginny had held tryout for the Gryffindor quidditch team two weeks after school started. Fortunately most of the of the players from the time Harry was captain had return. Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes had returned as Beaters, both showing signs of improvement since Harry was captain. Having someone filling in the Seeker position was the hardest thing to do; no one could ever replace Harry, and Ginny knew that. To her surprise the best of the group was Dennis Creevey; who was no Harry, but he was the best she got. Another position that was hard to fill was keeper, there were plenty of people who tried out, but the one who managed to block the most shots was a fourth year girls named Fiona Belmont. The chasers position were easier to fill, Ginny knew that was the position she wanted to play, one of the two remaining spots when to Demelza who was in Ginnys year as well as a back up when Harry was in charge. The last spot was a toss up, it boiled down to down to Seamus and Dean. In the end she went with Dean mainly because he had been on the team before. She was a little worried how it might be with Dean on the team.

Ginny had notice since school started Dean would on occasions be looking at her, but she chose to ignore it. There were times when she was alone in the common room he would go up to her and try to start a conversation with her, but she would make up and excuse to get away. She was sure Dean was still interested in her. but the feeling was not mutual. She just hoped he didn't try anything, she wasn't sure if Harry was the jealous type but she sure didn't want to find out.

Gryffindor would have their first match of the season a weekend before Halloween, so Ginny had to start training her team fast if they wanted to compete this year. The would be going up against Slytherin in their first game, and Ginny didn't just want to beat them she wanted to crush them.

Aside from quidditch Ginny was mainly doing work with Hermione, which is the only thing she seemed to want to do. Ginny had no idea how Harry and Ron did it for six year. She and Harry would write to each other as often as they could; letting one another know what they were up to. Harry kept her up to date with what was going on at the Burrow and the Ministry. As well as keeping her up to date with Teddy who was growing bigger everyday.

...

Harry had started his training over over a month ago just after the first left for school, so far it was grueling to say the least. He was doing what Edwards had instructed him to do, he would wake up early in the mornings, and go for a three mile run everyday. He would start off along the Weasley property and then head towards the main road that took him into town. At first it wasn't easy, this do to the fact that he was sore all them time from both his dealing training and running. He would go to bed exhausted every night. A week after he had started his training he was approached by Ron who said he had made up his mind and wanted to be an Auror as well.

So it was the both friend would begin their journey to become aurors. Since they were the only trannies for the time being Edwards was told to train both of them together. Ron wasn't to keen on the running part, but he did it anyways. He would head out in the evenings oppose to the mornings.

Like their girlfriend the boys were both busy with their training, they were given reading, and were to give a short summary to ensure they understood the material. Harry and Ron were learning a lot from Edwards who was a great teacher. He would push them hard but it was paying off, Their dueling skills had increased significantly. As well as their wand work, charm, and spell work. Everyday it seemed they were getting better and better. Even their potions work was starting to improve, which is saying something since it was both their weakest subjects.

Harry would keep Ginny updated in his life at the Burrow and at the Ministry. As she would let him know how it was going up at Hogwarts. It was starting to take a toll on him not being able to see her for almost a month, he wondered how she was handling it. Harry had found out there was a Hogsmeade weekend the following Saturday, and both he and Ron had decided to surprise the girls.

...

It was the day of the Hogsmeade outing, the boys were going to go visit the girls. They had decided to get their before the students were let out. The flooed to the Three Broomsticks which was empty, but wouldn't be for long. The walked up to the main gate of the school where they would wait for the girls. It wasn't long before the first students started to head down to town, as they waited for the girls they were greeted my former classmates who wished them well.

Then Harry caught the a glimpse of a red mane and he knew immediately who it was. Once Ginny saw Harry standing there looking at her, she went into an all out sprint towards him. Hermione who was walking next to her was a bit confused till she saw Ron and ran to him.

Ginny ran so hard into Harry it nearly knocked him over, he let out a small grunt but was quickly forgotten when Ginny was in his arms kissing him. Neither of them noticing the cat calls, and wolf whistle they were receiving.

"Harry w-what are you doing here, why didn't you tell me you were coming up this weekend"

"I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" He asked with a grin. Ginny answered with an earth shattering kiss.

...

When Hermione reached Ron she was swept off the ground and spun around by Ron. Like Ginny and Harry who didn't hear any of the cat calls and whistle from the other students neither did Ron or Hermione. When the two broke apart they saw that Harry and Ginny had started to make their way into town, so they ran to try and catch up to them.

"Hey you two wait up" Yelled Hermione at her two friends. Harry and Ginny stopped to wait for them to catch up. Harry and Hermione exchanged hugs, as well as Ginny and Ron. The two young couples continued their way into town, mostly talking and catching up. Once in town the girls had something they needed to buy, mainly school supplies they were running low on. After they got what they needed they stopped by Honeydukes, since both girls had run out of sweats. It was decided that they would split up and meet at the three Broomsticks for lunch.

Harry and Ginny walked to the edge of the town where they found a quiet spot with a bench, since it was so close to the edge of the town not many students would go that way. As they sat down Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and drew her in closer.

"Oh how Ive missed this, just you and me and no distraction" Ginny said as she let out a long breath afterwards. The two caught up on a more personal way, one which did not include much talking. It was just what both of them needed.

Some time later both Harry and Ginny were reluctant to separate and head to the pub where they were to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch.

"Cant we stay here a little longer Harry, its been so long since its just been me and you"

"I know I don't want to leave either, but you know how Hermione is about punctuality. And don't get me started on Ron. He's probably ready to come and start looking for us" Ginny sighed she knew she was beat. They headed to the Three BroomSticks holding other's hands the whole way. When they walked in they noticed Ron and Hermione weren't even there yet. As it turned out they were still 'catching up'. They found a table near the back and ordered a couple of butterbeers, a few minutes later Hermione and Ron walked in through the door and spotted Harry and Ginny. The four friends spent the rest of their afternoon their catching up on old times.

It was time to head back to the castle and the mood was somber. When they reached the gate to the school both couples gave each other space to give each other some privacy.

"im going to miss you alot" Harry said to Ginny as he lifted her head with his index finger.

"me too" Ginny said in a small voice then gave Harry a very tight hug which he returned. She then gave him a lingering kiss they broke apart when they heard Ron

"Oi, will you two give it a rest already" This got a laugh from everyone which help lighten the mood. Ginny then remembered something

"youre coming to my first game next weekend, right?" Ginny was referring to the her first match of the season

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Harry replied with a smile. When they looked back at Ron and Hermione the saw they were the ones kissing now. Ginny gave Harry a wink and walked over to the other couple and pulled Hermione away, practically dragging her away from Ron.

"Oi Ginny what are you doing" Ginny didn't say anything she kept dragging Hermione away and stuck her tongue out ot Ron.

Harry was laughing the whole time, he walked up to his friend put an arm around his shoulder and said "Looks like you've been beat mate" In a flash both friend popped out of view.

...

The rest of the weekend went rather smoothly for Harry when he returned from Hogwarts he and Ron spent the rest of the day playing wizard chess. On Sunday Harry woke up early to go for his daily run, he was starting to improve and was making better time. He had decided to go spend the day with Teddy since he hadn't seen him in some time. Ron who yet to meet Teddy decided to go in order to not be stuck at home. Teddy was glad to see his godfather giggling when he saw him climb out of the chimney. He was more alert and would laugh everytime he would throw something and hit Harry in the head. Harrys favorite part of the visit was Ron's reaction when he got a whiff of Teddys dirty nappy, it was even funnier when Andromeda made Ron change it. All in all it was one of the better weekend Harry had had in a while.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Hogwarts things were starting to cool, with Autumn in the air. Since they got back from their days with the boys Hermione had Ginny doing school work, this was driving Ginny crazy. She wanted to know how someone could do nothing but study all the time.

The rest of the week was spent preparing for the quidditch match; Ginny had done everything she could to her team ready. She was a little the new seeker Dennis, although he showed a lot of potential he still lacked the confidence one needed to become a top notch seeker. She wrote a letter to Harry letting him know her worries.

_Dear Harry_

_Our first quidditch match of the season is this weekend and i'm starting to worry. Between all this class work I have, and Hermione constantly on my back to get it done. Seriously how did you and Ron do it for six years. But ill save that for a later day, I've also been trying my best to get this team prepared, I don't know if I can do it. What if we lose the game, I will go down as the worst team captain in Hogwarts history. I've done my best to try and get them ready, but i'm not sure if it was enough. I'm more worried about Dennis he has potential, but can't make split second decisions. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. Well I better go Hermione is giving me the stick eye for not working on my charms essay._

_Write better right back soon._

_Love Ginny. _

When Harry read the letter and let out a long sigh, he wrote back to Ginny to try and calm her down. Also try to give her some advice.

_Dear Ginny_

_I know what you're going through, I went through it when I was captain. Just remember to not let your team know you have doubt about their abilities, that could be devastating. Ginny in all seriousness I have complete confidence in your ability to prepare your team, there is no one more capable than you. Im sure your team will do great this weekend. I can't wait to see you guys in action._

_As to Hermione being on your case part I really can't give you much advice. We were always trying to solve some mystery, that normally got her distracted for a little while. _

_Hope this helps_

_Love Harry_

Harry did not know this but his letter help put Ginny at ease, somewhat. She felt more confident in her team.

...

When the day of the match came the entire Gryffindor team was at the great hall having a good breakfast before the match. They were mostly quiet trying to mentally prepare for the game at hand, there would be the occasional classmate passing by wishing them luck. Once everyone had finished Ginny had everyone go to the locker room where she would give them one last pep talk. Before she began she went over once more the game strategy and flying patterns. That book that Hermione had given her for her birthday was really paying off.

"Beaters don't forget to try and keep their flyer off balance. Chasers remember to keep the ball moving forward dont hold on to it for too long that makes you a target for their blugers"

Then she directed her attention to the keeper and seeker "Fiona remember to stay calm and don't let them confuse you. Dennis remember to stay high and survey the field for the snitch"

"I have confidence in you guys, about half of us were here the last time Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, and I plan on winning it again. However; I can't do this on my own, this a team effort. NOW LETS GO OUT THERE AND WIN THIS MATCH!" This got a round of yells and 'Here, here'

As Ginny lead her team to the pitch she was stopped with the sight of her favorite person. She had forgotten where she was she dropped her broom gave out a girlish scream and bolted towards Harry. Once again hitting him so hard she nearly knocked him down, and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. They broke apart after they heard a couple of cat calls, Ginny was a little embarrassed for her lapse of judgement, she faced her team and told them to hurry up. Before Dennis went any farther Harry pulled him aside and whispered something into his ear.

It seems that Ginnys speech motivate her team, not only did they win. They obliterated Slytherin 750 points to thirty. In Slytherins defence their team was mainly composed of fourth and fifth years who had not played in previous year. Never the less Ginny put on the performance of a lifetime, she broke the school record for most points scored by a single person with twenty goals made. The whole team seemed to be a cohesive unit knowing what the others will be doing. Both Ginny and Demelza were a good combination together they seemed to be able to read each others mind. Even Denise managed to out race the other seeker for the snitch to end the match. Putting in a great aerial performance. Seemed what ever esvise HArry had given him paid off.

When the match ended everyone from Gryffindor headed down to the pitch to congratulate their team on a great played game. The only person Ginny was waiting for was Harry, and as soon as she spotted him she ran to him and jumped in his arms, he in return spun her around in a circle.

"That was a brilliant performance Ginny, you and the rest of the team did great"

"Thanks Harry, I guess that pep talk I gave them before the matched really helped" They were then joined by Ron and Hermione who went over to congratulate Ginny. There was a lot of celebration going on the pitch when Seamus yelled out "Come on lets move this party to the common room" There was a loud cheer and the loud crowd began to dispersed and head to Gryffindor tower. Ginny headed to the locker room to shower and change before heading to the celebration. When she was ready she took Harry's hand and started to lead him up to the castle, but half way there he stopped. "Well Ginny I think this is as far as I can go, you go up and have fun im sure they're waiting for their team captain"

"What? You mean you and Ron arent coming up to the party" 

"No Ginny, we cant. Ron and I no longer students we can't go up to the dorm" Ginny was clearly a little upset by this, she pouted a little. Then gave up a sigh and said "Fine... but when I get back for winter break you owe me"

"Deal" And with that Hermione and Ginny were up to the dorms to celebrate while Harry and Ron headed home.

...

The next few weeks were subdue for everyone, Harry and Ron continued with their training now adding more rigorous material such as advanced potion making and transfiguration. Not to mention they were instructed to start running five mile a day now as well as to add sit ups and push up.

As for Ginny and Hermione it was the same routine as always: go to class, eat, and study. Since the next quidditch match for Gryffindor wasn't till next year Ginny lighted up on her team a bit, which was a smart move since signs of an early winter began to show itself with fierce winds, and some snow in the early parts of November.

The Harry and Ginny kept up to date with letters to one another.

_ Dear Ginny. _

_Training is going well, Ron and I were told to start running five miles a day, and like typical Ron fashion he let out a groan when we were told. Today we had potions lessons. I actually did fairly well today, I guess not have someone over me waiting for a mistake, makes a difference. We are learning how to make healing potions in case one of our team members gets injured during a mission and we don't need to take them to St. Mungos. Ron was having a little trouble on his first try, he burned a hole in his cauldron and our instructor made him clean it up the mess. _

_Things at the Burrow are good your mum makes sure Ron and I have a good breakfast before we head out every mornings. When we get back she has a big dinner waiting for us. Your dad is doing really well here at the ministry, it seems he and Kingsley are doing are great job with this new transition, on occasion Ron and I have lunch with him. Bill and Fleur come every sunday for dinner, your mum keeps pestering them about kids but Bill has the same reply 'Mum we just need more time, we have been fighting a war till recently'. The big surprise is Percy who seems to have a lady friend, her name is Audrey, he brought her for dinner last Sunday. Talk about total opposites, she smiles a lot and don't come off as standoffish, and get this she actually likes the pranks George pulls. Charlie wrights every once in a while he says everythings is going good but nothing more. George seems to be improving, but you can see bags under his eyes sometimes which means he isn't sleep much or at all. Im sure you know about Ron if Hermione is keeping you up to date._

_Teddy is growing up so fasts, seven months already can you believe it. It seems like only yesterday I had to change his dirty nappy for the first time. He is starting to make an attempt to crawl now, however; right now its more like he dragging himself. Guess he hasn't quite figured it all out yet. He also has a favorite color, about half the time his hair is turquoise. I can tell he misses you Ginny, everytime I go see him he looks around to see if someone else came with me. Seems to me like he is looking for his godmother. Before I forget I had a conversation with Andromeda, and she thinks i'm ready to start keeping Teddy overnight._

_Well thats all I got thats been going around here. I have to go to bed soon if I want to wake up early for my daily run. Remember Ginny I love you with all my heart. Wright back soon._

_Love Harry._

Ginny finished reading the letter and smiled. She had no idea if Teddy would still remember her since it had been a while since she last saw him. She got out a piece of parchment along with her ink and quill to reply to Harrys letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Im glad to hear things are going good with your trainings. How did Ron manage to burn hole in the cauldron with a healing potion. Ive made a couple and its almost impossible to do that. I guess he took it to a new level of bad potion making. Im glad the family is doing well, There is no way Percy found a girls who like pranks, its just not Percy like. I know George is still having a hard time with the lose of Fred, it still hard for me to think he is gone. I hope George can pull himself out of this. Before I forget can you ask mum to send more cookies, i've been craving for some. _

_I can't believe Teddy is crawling, it does feel like just yesterday when I went with you to visit him for the first time. I can't believe i'm missing so much with him, by the time I see him again im sure he will be walking. Next time you see him give him a hug for me. Im also glad to hear his Andromeda is letting you take him over night. Maybe she will let you when I go back that way he gets to spend the night while I'm there. _

_As for me things are going same as usual. I have the team practice once a week so they don't get rusty, I plan to pick up the pace when we return from break. Classes are going really well, except for all the work they give us for our N.E.W.T.'s, its killing me. Hermione is still relentless making me study all the time. A couple of days ago I managed to escape and go down by the lake with Luna, she was telling she wants to head off after Hogwarts and search for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It was rather interesting where she planned on traveling. Makes me think of what I want to go after Hogwarts. You know i've been thinking ,and I think I figured out why Hermione has been trying to keep busy since school started. Its because she misses you guys, think about it this is the longest she has been away from you two since you guys started Hogwarts. And with everything that went down in the last year its hard for her to be away from you guys, especially Ron. Dont get me wrong she misses you too, but with ron its different. I think you should write to her and see how shes doing, not just hear it second hand from me and Ron. _

_Well I got to run and go get breakfast. I love you with all my heart too Harry. I really miss you Harry, two more weeks and im back home with you. You Better write back as fast as you can. _

_Love Ginny. _

Harry took Ginny's advice and wrote to Hermione, it would be a great decisions it would help strengthen their friendship even more.

...

It was a monday morning two weeks before the girls were do to return. Harry had just return from his morning work out, he had taken a liking to his morning runs. It helped him clear his head, he had come to build really good endurance. He was now running seven miles a day. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Mr. Weasley had his breakfast ready

"Tuck in Harry, you still have to go get cleaned up so you're not late" ordered Mrs. Weasley

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, do you know if Ron is up yet" She turned to face him

"Now Harry haven't we've been through this, I keep telling you to call me Molly. And yes he is awake" Harry was a bit embarrassed for a while now both Molly and Arthur had insisted Harry call them by their first names. It was a hard habit to break, and it felt so informal to him.

"Sorry Mrs. Wea... I mean Molly. Ill try to remember that from now on" Molly gave him a smile, and told him to hurry up or else he would be late

A little while later Ron and Harry were at their desk getting settled in when the noticed a note from Edwards telling them to meet him in his cubicle once they get in.

"Alright trannies its time for your first exam" Both Harry and Ron were surprised, they had no idea they would be tested with no warning.

"Now, now don't give me that look im going to tell you what you have to do. So now listen carefully" Both of them made sure to play extra careful attention.

"Everything that we have been working on since September will come into play. You will be sent on a simulated Auror mission. Well its more of a training exercise, but we want to see how you react to certain situations you will face in a real mission. Now as to the objection of the mission is this, a fellow auror has been taken hostage by three Death Eaters and is being tortured for information. Your goal is to rescue him, as well as capture the three Death Eaters. It is up to you to determine whether you can treat the injuries their or take them to St. Mungos. This is where your training for healing potions will com in handy, so I suggest to starts brewing some. Any questions so far" Neither said anything which edwards took it as they both understood. Harry raised his hand

"Will Ron and I be going on this alone. Or will we have other aurors with us"

"Good question Potter. Yes there will be two more aurors with you, but they are there more for observation, remember you are being tested. You will have to do everything else on your own, which means you come out with the play and execute it yourselves. Anything else" Neither said anything.

"Good now you will take a portkey to the location, you are to tell no one were the location is, am I clear" He said as he handed them some parchment with information for the training exercise. "Here is the location to where you will be for the mission. Remember this is a rescue mission you are not to be seem by the enemy so remember to put up wards, and concealment charm. Understood, you are being tested don't forget that" Edwards who normally had a hard look on his face when discussing business looked at both his trannies and with a soften expression "Go home have a good rest, say your goodbyes tell them you'll be gone for a couple of days on a training exercise and nothing more. Be back here in the ministry by nine tonight. Get out of here" He said waving them out the door. Both Harry and Ron got up and headed home. They would need to write to their respective girlfriends and let them know what they were up too.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ron and I got assigned for a training exercise, so we will be gone for a couple of days. We were told we would face similar conditions of a real mission. Unfortunately I am under orders to not reveal anymore then what I just did. So dont reply back to this message, ill owl you as soon as I get back to the Burrow._

_Love Harry._

Harry gave Snowflake the letter and sent her off. He hoped Ginny would not over react. He knew she would worry, there was no doubt about that.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this whatsoever. **

It was time for Harry and Ron to head out to the ministry to do their training exercise. They both tried to pack light, but not knowing how long they would be gone they weren't sure how much or how little to pack. It was times like these they needed the small bag Hermione had during the war. One of them would have to make sure to ask Hermione to make them some. They both headed downstairs to let Mrs. Weasley they were leaving, Mr Weasley was still at work.

Upon arriving to the Burrow and telling Molly they had would be gone on some training exercise she wasn't to happy they would be gone. Both Ron and Harry tried to reassure here nothing would go wrong, but she would rebuttal with "Training exercise or not I will still worry about my two boys aren't home safe" Harry was a little touched by this, she did see him as a son. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were met by Molly given them a good look at

"Are you boys sure you have everything" Both looked at eachother then back at her and gave her a nod "Are you sure? Did you pack enough clothes, especially worm ones. And enough underwear you never know when an emergency can happen" Both both got a bit embarrassed at the last part, and gave let her know they were both well packed. She gave them both a bone crushing hug and sent them off. George who had arrived not to long ago was there to see them out with a little surprise.

"I got something for both of ya, you know in case things get sticky" He reached into his pockets and pulled out two sacks one for each. As he handed the sack to them he began to explain what was in them "Theres some Peruvian instant darkness powder in there, in case you need a distraction or need to make a get away. I also put a fake one in there, incase you are ambushed or surrounded, and are forced to give up your wands. Theres other stuff in there, but ill let you guys figure it out for yourself" He gave them a mischievous grin. They both thanked him and were a little curious as to what else he packed them.

Both Ron and Harry arrived at the ministry right on time, when they arrived at level two they saw Edwards waiting for them outside the lifts

"Good you're both here. Lets get going shall we" They both followed him into the Aurors office and straight to his cubicle.

"Before we you leave let me in from you of some changes that have been made. One I will be the auror who will company you on the exercise. I will provide you with some tools that might come in handy. But other than that expect no help from me I am there to observe" Both of let Edwarsd know they were in agreeance.

Harry noticed an old boot on Edwards desk and presumed that was the portkey that would transport them. He was right.

"This boot here is our portkey, it will take you to the destination. Im sure you both know what the objective is so shall we get going" With that Edwards picked up a bag which Harry assumed was his supplies.

"Alright grab on to the boot" As soon as the last person touched the boot Harry felt that familiar tug on his abdomen. Next thing he realized he is in the middle of the woods somewhere.

...

Ginny had just gotten out of Charms class, she was on her way to the library but decided against it. She decided to talk a walk around the castle. Somehow without noticing she found her way up to astronomy tower. She was looking out to the lake when she spotted a familiar owl flying towards her. She found it a little strange since Snowflake always delivered during breakfast, that was the routine she and Harry had set. Something must be wrong was her first thought. When the owl finally arrived she quickly took and opened the note that Harry had sent her. She read it over twice to make sure she understood. She was a little relieved to know no one was hurt, but on the other hand she was now worried for Harry. Its not that she didn't have confidence in him, it was not knowing where he was. She felt like she did when he disappeared after Bill's Wedding. She knew this wasn't the case, but still it was a possibility. She left to go find Hermione and let her know in case Pig had not delivered Rons message yet.

...

Harry scrambles to his feet and looks around to see Ron getting to his feet, and Edwards looking at both of them. The Harry remembered he was being tested

"Right Ill set up the wards, Ron get a fire going" Harry pulled out his wand and began to mumble some words under his breath. It almost felt like second nature to him now, he was putting up the same exact wards Hermione would use during their hunt for the horcruxes. Satisfied he did a good job he goes back to Ron who had just finished setting up the wood for the fire.

Edwards was paying close attention to both his trannies, but not saying a word. He took a walk around the perimeter, and was please with the wards Harry had put up. He went back to the now ignited fire and looked at both his trannies

"Remember the tools I said I would supply you with, Well heres one of them" He walked over to his bag and began to search for something. What he pulled out was a magical tent "I figured you two would forget to bring something to sleep in, so I came prepared" with a wave of his wand the tent was erected. Edwards went back to his bag and pulled out a kettle "Here Potter put some water on for the tea" Harry did as he was told. The three sat around the fire for about and hour drinking their tea and discussing mondan things. As things started to wind down Edwards got up and told them to follow him.

When they walked in they notice that the little tent is ten times bigger in the inside. Inside there are two room, a bathroom, and a full kitchen. Harry looked around and thought to himself _'I love Magic' _They both headed to where Edwards was in the living room. He was sitting around a map.

"So this is another tool that will be of great help to you. Here is a layout of the cabin were the hostages are. As you can see it also included a two mile radius of the surrounding area. But its up to you two to come up with a plan of attack. Remember, im here to observe so what ever plan you come up with count me out of it. "

"Well im off to bed, feel free to refer to the map"

Harry and Ron stayed up for a while discussing their ideas, but none seemed to be any good.

"Heres an idea Harry, how about we go a survey the cabin to get a better look. We can also see what kind of wards they have up. Also we can see if theres someone standing guard"

"Ron that brilliant, so tomorrow we get up early and we do a stake out" It was a brilliant idea, Ron chess skill for strategy were shining bright with this idea. Which normally would go unnoticed mainly because Hermione was always the one with a plan, and they almost always worked out. Ron hoped this would too. With that the two friend went to sleep, they would have to wake up before dawn.

...

That night Ginny found sleep hard to come upon. As soon as she found Hermione and delivered the news both friends were a bit reserved that day. Not really saying much, or eating during dinner. The were worried about their boyfriends. Hermione didn't even pester Ginny about her school work that night, truth be told Hermione wasn't in the mood for that either.

Ginny had been rolling around her bed for a better part of three hours. She knew she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping she could hear hermione tossing and turning as well. She let out a sigh and though _You better be safe Harry Potter. _

_..._

It was right before dawn when Harry and Ron rose, they woke Edwards up to let him in on their plan. He agreed and said he would go with them. It would be a long hike through the wilderness for the three of them. Some two hours laters they are near the clearing of the cabin. They were hidden by trees and bushes.

Whispering Ron began "I think they have wards on to let them detect if anyone is using magic within a certain radius"

"I think you're right Weasley" Said Edwards

"How are we going to get close enough without being detected. We can't conceal ourselves with magic" Ron began to think aloud. Then it hit Harry, he knew exactly what was needed for this kind of situation. He reached for his bad and began to dig through it.

"Ron I got just the thing for this" said Harry as he pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Oh course how could I forget about that" replied Ron slapping his forehead. A bit confused of what what was going on Edwards asked

"Potter what is that you have there"

"Well sir its just the item we need to get up close and not be detected. This is my invisibility cloak" Was all Harry said, he didn't want Edwards to know just how special this one was.

"Good thinking bring one alone" Harry pulled the cloak over his body so it looked as if his head was floating in mid air.

"I'll go and survey the cabin, I'll try to be back soon" When he finished the sentence his head disappeared.

Harry made his way to the cabin carefully to not take a wrong step or make a loud sound to not alert the residence of the house. He looked around and notice there was no one standing guard. He went up to one of the windows which looked into one of the rooms. It a bed that looked like it had been slept in but no one was in there. He went to another window this one looked into the living room, and he saw the two captured aurors tied up in the middle of the room with their head covered in what looked like burlap sacks, the three 'Death Eaters' were surrounding them. Harry stayed and watch them for a few more minutes. NOt much was going on, he couldn't really recognize the supposed death eaters. They were just sitting around talking to one another. Its a shame George forgot to add an extendable ear so Harry could hear what they were saying.

He made his way back to where Ron and Edwards were. He surprised them when he suddenly appeared in front of them

"Harry! Did you see anything interesting" A surprised Ron asked

"I did, the three 'Death Eaters' are inside with the two captured aurors"

"So what do you think we should do."

"I think we should stake out for the rest of the day and watch their movements. See if theres a pattern in what they do. Ron I think you should take my cloak and have a look around the Cabin and get a feel with what we have to work with. Look around on the east side of the house, there might be something there" Ron agreed and did just that, in the mean time Harry kept vigilance over the house.

"So do you have a plane yet Potter. With the instructions you gave Weasley it sounded like it?" Asked Edwards who had been quiet since since he returned.

"I have an idea thats why I sent Ron down, once he gets a feel with what we can use. I'm sure once he comes back he and I will be on the same page on what to do." Edwards just looked at Harry a little skeptical, but what ever he was going to say was interrupted by the return of Ron.

"So what do you think Ron"

" Well you were right about the East side theres a couple of spots where someone can hide and not be seen. We could set something up there"

"So do you have an idea of what I want to do"

"I do Harry, its a bit mad but I think it can work" This whole time Edwards was confused as to what was happening. He knew Ron and Harry were best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What he didn't know was without their girlfriends around they had spent so much time together they could practically read one anothers mind.

"Would someone mind telling me what going on?" Edwards demanded

It was up to Harry to explain the plan. It was a brilliant plan that involved using the items George had gave them. During the first night after Edwards had gone to sleep Ron pulled out his sack and started to rummage through it. They wanted to see what else George had given them that might be of use. What was inside was the Peruvian instant darkness powder, and the fake wands just like George had told them. What he had failed to mention was the Weasley fireworks he had been working on over the summer. Some were just your regular sparklers, others gave a big boom, like an explosion. There was one that would take the shape of a fire breathing dragon. The plane was to set these fire works around perimeter of the house and set them off one by one. When the 'death eaters' are outside someone will light the dragon. There hope was to send them running in the different directions, or have them distracted enough for someone to immobilize them from behind. Thats when someone under the cloak will stun them, or disarm them. Once the 'death eaters' were subdued both Harry and Ron would free the captured aurors.

"Thats the plane sir" Harry finished explaining

"I must say that a clever idea, even more when you two just came up with it on the spot without saying a word to each other" Harry and Ron just grinned at each other. Edwards continued

"So when do you plan to put the plane into effect"

"Well we were thinking we could stake out for the remainder of the day, and do it before dawn. I think Ron and I will look at the cabin from different angles. We'll meet up here after sun sets and get some rest"

"That sounds fine to me, i'm going back a couple of miles and set up camp, I'll meet you here and take you back to the camp"

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day looking at the cabin from different angles. They knew even if this was a training exercise to treat it as if it were a life or death situation. Every two hours they would meet up and discuss what they have seen. It was pretty quiet the whole day, nothing out of the ordinary. Harry even went under his cloak and had a look through the window again, only to see the same thing as last time.

It was an hour after sunset and they met back up with Edwards who was waiting for them. Once they got back into the tent Harry and Ron went right to work on how they were going to set everything up. Edwards was impressed, he had never seen trannies this committed to getting things done right. Once they were sure they had it all planed out Harry and Ron went to get some rest they were sure they would need.

When the time came to head out they cleared the camp sight to show no signs they were ever there. Before they left they made sure to cast Disillusionment Charm over themselves. When they reached the clearing the sound of Edwards voice rang out in the silent night "Ill Wait here and observe" If Edwards could see Rons face he would see one of confusion '_How can he observe if he can't even see us'_ is what went through Ron's head.

Ron and Harry left to take their positions, they had agreed Ron was better with strategy so he knew the best spots to set up the fireworks, while Harry would wait by the back door and cast the anti-apparition spell. They were sure the 'death eaters weren't going to try and make an escape, but they knew it was better safe then sorry. Next part of the plan was easy enough. After Ron had set everything up he would first light the sparklers which gave the effect of spells being fired. He would fire them up with magic to set off the wards. Then he would ignite the ones that would make a loud booming sounds to be sure to wake them up inside the house. When Harry hear the first boom thats his cue for the anti-apparition spell. By the time the 'Death Eaters' would come outside, Ron would have the dragon going. Harry would wait for all three to be outside and have their back to him, if all went according to plan he was to stun all of them. If he was unable Ron would get the ones Harry missed.

It was time to start, Ron gave the signal with a whistle, which Harry returned to let him know he got it.

"_Incendio" _With that the first of the fireworks went off which did the two things it was suppose too set of the wards and make it appear spells were being cast. Then came the big boom that shook the whole house and surrounding area. Thats when Harry set up the anti-apparition spell.

From a far Edwards was enjoying see his trannies plan working out.

Harry waited in anticipation for the door to open, and just as it opened the dragon firework went off. Everything was going according to plane so far, the three 'death eaters' stepped outside to see what was going on when the caught sight of the dragon. Before they could react Harry hit all three of them with a stunning spell. Thank to all the light from the fireworks Ron could tell the three where down for the count, he waved his wand so he could become visible once again and so did Harry.

"Ron that was brilliant, you set everything up perfectly" Harry could tell Ron was a bit embarrassed from the compliment.

"Thanks mate, what are we going to do with these three when they wake up"

"Lets take their wands, and put them in full body binds, I'll do that. Go signal Edwards to let him know it clear to come" Ron went to the side of the house that faced the clearing Edwards was at. He lit his wand three times, that was the signal they had agreed on to let Edwards know it was clear.

Ron and Harry walked into the house and went past the kitchen and into the living room where they could see the two aurors being held hostage. They both had had their hand tied behind their back, and had their heads covered. What came next shocked both of them.

"Dad, Kingsley..." blurted out Ron. This whole time the minister and deputy minister were the ones who needed to be rescued.

"Well done son, both of you really" Said Mr. Weasley to the very two confused trannies. Harry and Ron stood there looking at the two ministry officials with their mouths opening and closing as if they were trying to say something.

"If you two don't mind I have an itch on my nose I would like to get to" demanded Kingsley. Harry went to go free them both when they were then joined by Edwards who was followed by the revived 'death eaters'

"Ahh good I see you found our little surprise for you two. Oh and let me introduce you to Francesco Forte he is an auror from Italy who has decided to come join us. This one is Rodrigo Lopez, he is an auror from Mexico who will also be joining us as well. And i'm sure you know Kurt Simmons " This made it clear why Harry didn't recognize two of them when he was staking out the house. He was surprised he didn't see Simmons but then he remembered he must have had his back to him both times he looked through the window.

Forte stepped forwards to shake hands with Harry and Ron"Bon Giorno, is e pleasure to meet you" Forte was a young auror, no more than twenty five years old.

Then it was it was Lopez who stepped forwards "Hola, is nice to meet you" Lopez was young as well probably around the same age as Forte.

Since Simmons was already familiar with the boys he stayed towards the back of the room and said with a nod "Gentlemen, good to see you again"

Then a deep booming voice came "Its good we are past introductions, but will some one free us already I still have the itch"

"Sorry about that sir let me fix that" Apologized Harry, who with a flick of his wand severed the rope to free the two men.

"Much better thank you" Said Kingsley and he scratched his nose.

Ron who still was confused as to what his father and minister were doing tied up in the middle of nowhere wanted answers

"With all do respect, what the bloody hell is going on here. Dad why are you and the minister tied up. Does mum know you're here" Mr. Weasley laughed at the last part.

Chuckling he answered "Yes son she does. Let me explain normally the minister or any higher official dosnt get involved in the auror training exercise or training for that matter, but Kingsley and I wanted to see first hand what you two would do. So we told Edwards here to let us help, we didn't expect to have our head covered though. But by the sound of what went outside it sounds like it was quite a show you two put on"

"Oh it was sir, from where I was standing it was quite the scene. I have to say i'm really impressed with you two. You both pass." chimed in Edwards. Harry and Ron brighten up knowing they passed.

"What say we get back to the ministry. Edwards you and I have something to discuss with Robards" Said the Minister

"I cant wait for the story, well since everything is done here what saw we go home. I'm sure Molly is getting worried"

"That sounds like a great Idea dad, I can go for some of mums food"

"Not so fast Weasley you two still need to go back to the ministry and fill out your reports" ordered Edwards. The one thing Ron hated most was paperwork, he was sure to despise it even more since it was the one thing keeping him from food. Ron gave a long groan, but all it did was earn him a stern look from his father and Edwards

"Don't worry son I'll let your mother know to have food ready when you return. Ill see you boys later"

...

Back at the ministry Harry and Ron sat at their individual desk trying to finish their report. Harry heard Ron groan

"How much longer do we have to do this. I mean there were other aurors there. Bloody hell the minister was even there what more do they need"

Harry couldn't help but agree with Ron, but he just wanted to finish and go back home, he still needed to write to Gnny to let her know he was done with the exercise and back home. He only hoped she wasn't worrying herself sick.

"Let's just finish this and we'll be on our way Ron" again Ron let out a groan

"That's what you said around lunch time and that was... Bloody hell eight hours ago" Ron said checking his watch "we've miss dinner. We better not be here all night. I miss my bed" Harry decided not to answer he really didn't know how much longer they would be there. Sighing he removed his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose and went back to his work.

It was well over after midnight when Edwards approached both his trannies

"Alright boys I think that will do, just finish what you need at home. I want you to go home and take the rest of the week off" both Harry and Ron were happy about this news, they had been gone almost three days.

"When you come back on Monday come and turn in your reports first thing to me. Are we clear... good. Now get out of here"

...

Back at the Burrow everyone was asleep by the time Harry and Ron returned. Molly had left them some food on the table. Both boys attacked the food, it was the first decent meal they had had in days. They took turns using the bathroom so they could each shower. When Harry returned to the room he noticed Ron was already asleep. Then he remembered he had to write to Ginny. He thought it would be a good idea to just write a note to both Hermione and Ginny since Ron is unable to at the moment.

_Dear Hermione & Ginny_

_Ron and I are back from our training exercise. Hermione, Ron passed out before he could write to you. Ginny write back when you can._

_Harry P. _

He went to go look for snowflake but remembered she was still at Hogwarts and so was Pig. He was in luck, perched up in his usual spot was Earl. Even though he was old Mrs. Weasley felt bad retiring him, but only sent him when it was unimportant matters. He gave the letter to the owl and told him to take his time. Earl gave Harry a hoot and went on his way to deliver the letter to the girls.

_..._

It had been almost four days since the last time either Ginny or Hermione got a letter from their boyfriends. They were starting to get worried, even though they knew it was a training exercise something could go wrong. Ginny would hear stories from Tonks about things she saw when she was in training, it did little to comfort Ginny.

They were both sitting across from each other in the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast when the owls began to deliver mail. Ginny looked up to see if she recognized any of the owls, but to no avail. The last of the owls had just come through the window before Ginny have of hope of getting word Harry. When she went back to her food she heard a murmur from the students and she looked up. She saw Earl her familys owl struggling to stay up, it was obvious he was exhausted from his trip. When Earl couldn't fly anymore he fell towards Ginny, she caught the old owl and took the note from him. She set him down on the table and gave him some water. She read the note and smiled it felt as a weighted had been lifted, then she handed the note to Hermione who smiled as well.

"Looks like the boys are back" Said Ginny not hiding her excitement. "But why wouldn't they send Earl couldn't they have sent Snowflake or Pi... oh no they're still her at Hogwarts" She looked down at the elderly owl and felt guilty because she had forgot to send Snowflake back to the Burrow to await Harry.

"Hermione i'm going to take Earl up to the Owlery so he can get some rest. Are you coming or staying"

"I'll go with you" both girls went up to the Owlery so Earl could have some rest.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Ginny could wait to finish class so she could write to Harry she wanted to know everything that went on. When her last class was let out she went straight to the Gryffindor common room and began to write a letter to Harry

_Dear Harry_

_ Tell me everything, what was it like. Were you scared, nervous, excited. You didn't get hurt right? I WILL be mad if you did, and didn't tell me. _

_If you're wondering im doing pretty good. Although; I must say i'm better now that I know you're back home. Everything was same as always up here, yesterday Hermione and I went down to Hagrid's to have some tea. We let him know what you two were up to. He also wanted us to let you know he misses both you and Ron. You should stop by and see him. I told him you would Harry. Just one more week and im back home. Write back soon._

_Love Ginny_

Ginny along with Hermione headed down to the Owlery to each send a letter to their boyfriends.

"Here Snowflake" said Ginny as she held out her palm to reveal a treat for the owl.

"Would you mind taking this to Harry for me" the owl took the note, but Ginny stopped it before it could take flight. "Snowflake I have one more favor to ask you. Im going to send Earl back home would you mind keeping an eye on him and make sure he makes it back safe"

"That goes for you too Pig" Said Hermione as she handed the overexcited owl her letter. Both owl gave a hoot, both girls took that as a good sign. The three owl made their way back to the Burrow.

...

Harry was eating breakfast in the kitchen reading the daily prophet. He and Ron had returned to the burrow the day before. He was just finishing up when he saw Snowflake come in to deliver the letter from Ginny, Followed by pig with Hermione's letter. Bringing up the rear was Earl who collapsed on the table.

"Oh Earl, you're getting too old to be doing long distance flights anymore" Exclaimed Molly as she started to clear the table to get the owls some water.

Harry took the letter and read it, He was excited to have Ginny back and get to spend time with her. He went up to his room and saw Ron was just getting up, He handed Hermione's Letter to him. Harry took out a roll of parchment and began to write to Ginny. He wrote and told her everything that happened on the training exercise. How it turned out her dad and the minister were the ones who were tied up the whole time. He finished the letter letting Ginny know he and Ron passed.

The rest of his time off from training went by fast. He spent most of his time at the Burrow. Since he had finished the last remaining part of his report early he didn't really have much to do. He also went to go spend time with Teddy, this was Harry's favorite part of the time off. He enjoyed getting to see his godson grow, Teddy had now mastered how to crawl properly. Which was much to his grandmother delight who had to be following him around all day. Harry still noticed every time he walked in Teddy would look to see if someone else came with him, now he would turn his hair the same shade as Ginnys. It was his own way of asking for her. Harry was even more surprised he remembered her, he was was five month the last time teddy saw her. He would always give Teddy the same reply

"Sorry buddy it's just me today"

...

It was Monday and Harry and Ron would be returning to the Ministry after their time off. They were both in good moods. They had good reasons, on Friday Hermione and Ginny would be returning from Hogwarts for winter break.

As instructed they headed to Edwards cubical to turn in their reports

"I see are back from their time off, I hope you took advantage and rested because from here on out everything will be intensified" Ron had no restraint showing his disliking to the idea by letting out a groan.

"Suck it up Weasley" Snapped Edwards "Before we begin I was told to escort you to the ministers office. You along with chief Robards are to have a meeting with him once you arrived"

The trio made their way to the lifts and headed to the minister's office, when they arrived the receptionist told them to go on in they were already expected. As they entered the office they saw the minister at his desk who was joined by the chief and to their surprise Arthur was there as well.

Kingsley began the meeting "Good you two are here so we can begin please have a seat" He gestured to two available seats. "Chief Robards and I have been discussing a lot about you two in the past week. As the only two in the training program at the time we are taking great interest in you, and we have agreed based on your performance you are ready to head out on real missions" Both Harry and Ron were a little surprised at this. They knew trannies were not allowed to go on real auror mission until their second year of training.

"We know its a rule that only trannies in their second year are allowed, but we thought we can make an exception for you two" Harry was about to protest feeling he was getting special treatment but he was cut of by Kingsley who continued to explain further "You see the reason being for you being except from the rule is because of your performance on the exercise. As you know it was also an exam on which you were being graded on. You passed and proved to us you were able to move on to the next stage of your training" Harry was confused as to what the minister was trying to say.

"Im sorry sir but I dont follow"

"To put it frank Harry you and Ron are being promoted to second year trainees" Both Ron and Harry were surprised about this. They did not know what to say about this, they were grateful the chief and Edwards had confidence in both of them.

"Thats all we need to discuss you are excused, im sure Edwards will be glad to answer any question"

Back in the auror office Harry and Ron found themselves along with Edwards in a conference room. He handed them out a thick book, Harry read the cover of the book which turned out to be the guide for second year trainees. Just reading some of the material Harry knew everything was going to intensify ten fold. There were things in there he had never seen nor heard of before. Edwards wasted no time with the new material, it was extremely difficult for both Ron and Harry. Before their training exercise they were just getting a hang of non verbal spells. Something that should have been mastered by their seventh year. What they were told to do now was transfigure and animal into an inanimate object non verbally. Neither were able to do it, by the end of the day they were both very frustrated. Ron who was practicing on a bird managed to make all its feathers fall off. Edwards sent them home telling them to practice.

That night when Harry got home Molly had a special Dinner waiting for them, Arthur had sent word about their promotion. She even made a combination of both Harry and Ron's favorite food. As grateful as Harry was he was not in a big mood for celebration, after a frustrating day in training he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and take a shower. An hour later, after everyone had eaten Harry made his way to the bathroom, but he would have to wait. George was using it, he always took a while. And Harry would still have to wait after Ron. As much as he loved the Burrow he hated the wait for the bathroom. It wouldn't be this way if he had his own place. This was the first he ever thought about leaving the Burrow. He knew he was welcomed as long as he wished, but there was still a limit. He now felt like he was taking advantage of the Weasleys kindness. He also knew it was time, he needed to start building his life, it was time for him to find a place of his own. Harry had no idea how he was going to break it to Molly, or even Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10) Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. **

"Ron! Would you hurry up we're going to be late"

Harry and Ron were on their way to pick up Hermione and Ginny at Kings Cross Station. They were running a late because of Ron. As Harry ran to where the barrier he looked at his watch, the train would be pulling in any minute now.

Harry was excited to see Ginny, he was unable to attend the last Hogsmeade outing due to his training. He had yet to tell Ginny about his promotion, he felt it would be better to tell her in person. Since his promotion Harry had been pushed to the limit both physically and mentally. He had barely been able grasp the non verbal transfiguration. He had managed to turn a rabbit, into a pen, even though he was trying to turn it into a cup. His physically training had increased as well he was now running up to ten miles a day. Edwards had decided to incorporate muggle weight training to their regimen a month ago, and some sort of hand to hand combat. So far the weight training wasn't so bad, Harry could start seeing the difference in his physique. He was struggling with hand to hand combat, he was never much of a fighter to begin with.

When he arrived to the barrier he looked around and to make sure no muggles notice him. As he stepped through he saw the train pulling into the station. Harry sighed a breath a relief "Made it just in time" Just as the train came to a stop Ron came in through the barrier "See told you we could make it in time" Harry chose not to answer him.

There were lots of students getting off the train, and Harry was having trouble spotting Ginny '_Maybe shes still on the train'_ he thought. Just then he was blind sided, he was hit hard around his midsection. He knew only one person who would do that, when he looked down he saw Ginny buried her face in his chest. He lowered his head to take in her flowery aroma that he missed so much.

"Harry i'm so glad to be back. I missed you so much" Said Ginny as she tightened her hold on him.

"I missed you too Ginny, lets get your stuff and let head home" Harry took it upon himself to carry all of Ginnys belongings. All she could say was "Oh what a gentleman" Harry wanting to play along took one of Ginny's hand and kissed it "My Lady" This got both of them laughing hysterically

When they walked into the Burrow Ginny was greeted with hugs and kisses from her parents. George had closed the store early to be there when his little sister arrived home, Bill and Fleur were there as well.

"Ginny its so good to have you back home" said Mr. Weasley as she went to give her only daughter a hug. The only one missing was Ron who went to Hermione's house to have dinner with her parents. Molly went all out to make Ginnys favorite foods and desserts. By the end of the meal everyone was giving their compliments to the cook.

After dinner everyone made their way to the sitting room. Molly as usual started pestering Bill about his hair. Then she moved on to why she still didn't have grandchildren. George was telling his father, Ginny, and Harry how things were down in the shop.

"Its been going great, today someone from the ministry came to talk to me. Apparently the aurors want me to sell them those little bags I gave to you and Ron when you went of on that training exercise. They're thinking of making them a thing for the aurors to carry during missions. They think it could come in handy" said George who was grinning talking about all the business he will get from the ministry.

"You have Edwards to thank for that son, he is the one who is training Ron and Harry. He was the one who suggested it to Chief Robards"

"Harry make sure you give him my thanks. With the business the ministry will be giving me I think I could use that money into opening a new store up in Hogsmeade"

Harry was glad to hear George was thinking of expanding his business. Harry then heard a question being directed towards him from George.

"So Harry hows your new promotion working out" Harry was about to answer when he saw the look on Ginny's face, she had no idea what George was talking about. Harry had yet to tell Ginny about his promotion to a second year trainee.

"Harry. Whats George talking about. Did you get a promotion?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, I got promoted to a second year trainee. Sorry I didn't tell you sonnor I was going to surprise you with the news later" Ginny knew better than to be mad at him for that, so she let it go, but what Harry said next took her by surprise.

"The training is harder, but I'm trying my best. The great thing is Ron and I will be allowed to go on missions, doesn't that sound great" Time seemed to stop for Ginny, It felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach '_what did he just say, cant its to soon, i'm not ready for this'_ Ginny was out of it for a while she was brought back from reality when she heard Harry repeatedly calling her name "Ginny, Ginny are... are you okay"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, fine" Ginny was trying her best to keep her emotions at check. She was mad but not at Harry, but at the people responsible for letting him go on missions. She thought Harry had three years to go before he would go on a real missions. She had no idea he could go even if he wasn't a full auror yet. She had a hard time keeping it together when he went off on the training exercise were very little could go wrong. How would she be able to handle it when he goes of on a real missions where he can actually die. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to get out. She got up and ran to her room where she locked herself in.

No one knew what to say or do, it caught them all by surprise especially Harry.

"Umm did I say something wrong" Harry asked the woman in the room.

"No dear you didn't say anything wrong" Harry stood up and was about to head for Ginny's room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Fleur who was shaking her head

"No, 'arry. I shall speak to 'er" Harry was grateful for that, he also noticed how much Fleurs English had improved. She headed up the stairs Harry could hear Fleur knock and ask to come in. It would be a while before Fleur would come back down stairs.

"Fleur is she okay"

"Oi, 'arry. She shall be alright, but I theenk you should per'aps go talk to 'er" Harry thank Fluer for what she did and headed up the stairs to Ginny's room. When he got to the door he knocked, he heard Ginnys muffled voice telling him to enter

Harry walking into the room he took in the sight, not much had changed since the first time he walked in there, it looked the same, it even smelled the same. He saw Ginny sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. She was playing with the locket Harry had given her before she left to Hogwarts.

"Gin is.. is everything alright. I feel like I said something wrong that made you upset. What ever it was i'm sorry" Ginny couldn't help but chuckle a little, but she went back to being serious right away.

"you didn't do anything wrong. I just got scared when you said you are allowed to go on missions now. It made me think what if something happened to. How would I be able to handle living without you" Just saying that made Ginny's eyes water, which made her even more frustrated

"You must think in a bloody leaky hose" Harry walked over to where she was he wiped her tears away with his hand, and then put an arm around her.

"To tell you the truth Ginny, i'm scared too. Im scared I will never get to see you again." this caught her a little off guard, but she knew he also had the right to be scared, It was his life on the line

"But I think about the future... our future. Someday I want you to be my wife. But right now there to many danger out there. There hasn't been a single death eater arrest since the war ended. I have a feeling they're still out there, planning something. I have to stop them, I know I wont be able to do it by myself" Harry pauses for a moment he looks at the floor and then back at Ginny "But I have to try. In order to make this world safe for you, and our future family" Ginny fixed herself into a position where she could once again bury her face in Harry's chest. Here is where she felt safest of all.

"Harry I want you to promise me one thing"

"What is it?"

"When you go on missions no matter what, we will never say goodbye to each other. Because I hate goodbye." Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this

"What I mean is rather than saying goodbye we should say see you later. Because no matter what, we will see each other later. Whether its in this live, or the next" Harry gave her a smile and a nod to show he agreed with her.

"Ginny I know what will cheer you up. How about you and I go spend the day with Teddy tomorrow" Ginny let out a squeal of delight and started to kiss Harry to show him how wonderful his idea was.

"Did I tell you what he has been doing recently"

"No, what does he do" Harry went on to tell Ginny how Teddy changes his hair to the same shade as Ginnys as if to ask for her. Ginny was touched.

"Well I better go to my room, im sure youre tired and want to rest." Harry said as he got off the bed. Ginny stopped him by grabbing onto his arm. He turned to look at her, she had this fire in her eyes that drove him crazy.

"Who said i'm tired" she said as she pulled him onto the bed.

...

The next morning Ginny was up early, she went down to make breakfast. She even went to go wake Harry, but to her surprise he wasn't in his bed. When she got back to the kitchen she looked out the window and saw him coming in a full speed sprint. Thats when she remembered he runs every morning as part as his training, she observed him as he tried to catch his breath, she noticed his shirt was soaking wet of sweat. She was still looking at him when he entered the kitchen, she was a little mesmerized wondering what he did to get like this. She didn't even hear when Harry told her he was going to take a shower and join her for breakfast. Once Ginny finished making breakfast she decided to go and tell Harry it was ready. She saw the light of the bathroom was still on so he must have been in there. She didn't hear the water running so she didn't bother to knock thinking he would be decent. She was wrong. It turns out Harry had just turned of the water and she headed for the door. When she opened the door there was Harry standing in all his glory. Ginny gave him a quick look, and turned scarlet red, she was so embarrassed she couldn't move. Harry trying not to make things any more awkward then they already were says "I'll be down in a minute for breakfast" Ginny who was still red just gave a nod and closed the door. She went back to her room closed the door and slide to the floor. She was so embarrassed, it was the first time she had ever seen Harry naked. The more she thought about the incident the more that picture of his body kept popping into her head. She had seen him without a shirt when they would go swimming over the summer. But his body had changed since then, he was more tone and muscular now.

Ginny tried to gather herself and headed down stairs, Harry was already there waiting for her. He had served her some breakfast and was placing it on the table. Ginny who was still embarrassed of what happened did not look Harry in the eye. When they finished Harry cleared the table and asked Ginny if she was ready to head out.

Since it was still early Harry decided it was best to apparate to Andromedas house rather than popping in through the floo network. One second they are at the Burrow the next they appear in front of the Tonks residents, they could hear Teddy laughs from where they stood. . Ginny who had still not said a word to Harry since the incident was still keeping to herself. Harry knew he had to say something

"Ginny, its ok you know. I'm not mad that you opened the door, it happens. I cant tell you how many times one of your brothers has opened the door while in in the shower" the last part made Ginny laugh.

"So you're not mad then"

"No im not, if you want we can pretended it never happened. But I want to know one thing"

"Whats that"

"Did you like what you saw" he said with an impish grin, then Harry began to give a small laugh realizing Ginny went scarlet red once again, '_Guess thats settles that' _ he thought to himself. He headed to the door and knocked before he entered. The second Harry entered Teddy went a little wild bouncing up and down. Then he turned his hair the same shade as Ginnys.

"You're in luck little man I have a surprise for you" From the door he signaled for Ginny to enter. The second Teddy got a glimpse of Ginny he went even crazier and crawled as fast as his little body could towards her. Once at her feet he signaled for her to pick him up, he was so happy once in Ginny's arms. He started to gurgle as if trying to talk to Ginny, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from his godmother.

"How are you Teddy did you miss me" Teddy replied with another gurgle. Harry went over to see if Teddy would give him a hug, but he would not go anywhere, he was staying put with Ginny.

"Looks like he missed you alot Gin" 

They had told Andromeda to go out and relax, they had everything under control. She decided to go visit a friend for the afternoon, she said she would be back around five. Harry and Ginny spent the whole morning playing with Teddy. At one point Ginny was observing how Harry handled himself with Teddy '_he's going to make a great dad someday'_ thought Ginny. Ever since the morning incident in the bathroom Ginny started to notice Harry body more than usual. It was the way his clothes fit him, he had put on a few pounds but it appeared to be mostly muscle, what ever he was doing in training it was working. Thinking about his body had changed made Ginny blush.

Around two Harry had managed to put Teddy down for a nap, he found himself with Ginny curled up on the couch. Before they knew it they were kissing, and with each kiss the passion intensified. Before long Harry wound up on top of Ginny, he was kissing her neck and listening as she took deep breaths letting him know she liked it. Gunny had started to run her hand up his shirt, till she was touching his bare chest. She was attempting to remove his shirt when Harry spoke up

"Ginny Teddy could wake up any moment" Ginny just shrugged it off. Then Harry said something again

"What if your brother find out, they will kill" She laughed at this part, since she was not afraid of her brothers.

"Were not doing anything wrong we're just kissing" Ginny knew she still wasn't ready to make the next step in their relationship. They kept going for a little while longer trying their best not to get too carried away when they heard a cry, Teddy was awake from his nap. Harry volunteered to go get him while she made him a bottle. The rest of the afternoon was spent chasing Teddy around who was having a blast with his godparents. Right at five Andromeda made her return, she found a well feed Teddy, who was also bathed and changed. As Harry said his goodbyes to Teddy, when Ginny went to say goodbye Teddy began to cry he didn't want to see her leave. When Andromeda tried to take him so she could leave he let out loud wails. Till Ginny came up with an idea

"Andromeda, would it be ok if Harry and I take him for the night"

"Oh Ginny I don't know, thats to much to ask"

"Its not problem at all, we have an old cot he can sleep in. Plus my mum will be there. Just think about it, you would get to sleep in tomorrow morning"

"Alright you make a good point, its been ages since i've gotten to sleep in" Andromeda handed Teddy back over to Ginny while she went to pack him an overnight bag. Andromeda had agreed to pick him up around dinner time, so she could join in on the family dinner. She handed the bag over to Harry while Ginny held Teddy.

When they walked into the Burrow Ginny and Harry saw Molly preparing dinner. Ginny explained everything to her mother, Molly was thrilled to have a baby in her home once again. She called Arthur to the kitchen to tell him to go get the old cot so Teddy could sleep in it. When he returned with the cot, he noticed there was a bit of a dilemma. No one seemed to agree were Teddy should sleep, Ginny said she would take him for the night. Harry on the other hand wouldn't have it that way, he wanted Teddy to stay up in the attic room with him and Ron. Molly wasn't to sure how Ron would react to a baby who would wake up crying during the middle of the night. Mr. Weasley was the one who came up with the perfect solution.

"Why don't we set this up in Bills only room, Harry can stay in there with Teddy" his wife loved the idea. So it was settled that Harry would spend the night in Bills old room with Teddy. After dinner Harry and Ginny gave Teddy another bath since he seemed to get more food on his cloths rather than in his mouth. By the end of the evening after Teddy was once again bathed and put to bed. Harry and Ginny found themselves in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Both where exhausted, Ginny wondered how Andromeda managed to do it every single day. Her parents laughed being thankful that don't have to put up with that anymore.

"You know Harry, Ginny was a handful as a baby, even as a toddler" Mrs. Weasley began "She hated wearing her nappies, she would take them off and run around the house butt naked" at this Ginny turned red, she did not want her boyfriend hear that. "You know I think I might have some pictures of her doing it"

"NO!" Ginny could take Harry hearing the stories but she would lose it if he ever saw those god awful pictures. After a short while everyone went up to bed. Teddy only woke up once during the night and it was for a change, Harry was quickly able to get him back to sleep.

The next day went by like a blur both Harry and Ginny spent most of their time keeping up with Teddy who for some reason only wanted to climb the stairs. When it came close to dinner time Andromeda showed up ready to take her grandson back home after dinner. Molly had seen to it that all her children minus Charlie who was in Romania be there. Hermione had also been invited, she arrived around mid afternoon to spend some time with Harry and Ginny. Bill and Fleur arrived shortly after, Molly tried using Teddy as motivation to get them to start a family. Percy arrived shortly after Andromeda who was accompanied by Audrey. This was the first time Ginny had met her, Harry was right she was the complete opposite of Percy. But in a weird way they were perfect for eachother, she helped balance Percy. He didn't seem to up tight when she was around.

When it came time for Teddy to say his goodbye to Harry and Ginny it was a little bittersweet, but he went without crying. Harry and Ginny promised to go visit him soon. There were many conversations going on after Andromedas and Teddy's departure. Ginny got to know Audrey better, they were joined by Hermione, and Fleur. Harry was talking with the rest of the Weasley boys while the Parents sat having their own conversation. Harry was telling Bill he spent the night in his old room

"I hope you don't mind Bill"

"Nonsense Harry. In fact you should move in there now. That way you don't have to put up with Ickle Ronniekins" This got a round of laughs from everyone but Ron. Harry was happy about the offer but he still had intentions about moving out, he didn't give Bill a clear answer but just said "Thanks for the offer" Ginny who was paying attention to the boys noticed the hesitation in Harry's voice, she was going to get to the bottom of this. Her chance would come when Harry snuck into her room. During the summer when Hermione was spend most of her time at the Burrow the two couples had developed a system. After Ron's parents had gone to bed Hermione would go up to Ron's room and Harry would go down to Ginnys. The would switch back before sunrise. Harry was sliding into Ginny's bed as she got closer and laid her head on his shoulder, and with one finger drawing circles around his chest.

"Harry can I ask you something"

"Anything"

"Why did you hesitant when Bill was offering you his old room, don't you want it?"

"Its not that I don't want it" He shifted so he could look at her in the eyes and tell her "Its because im not planning on living here much longer. I was thinking of finding my own place, I want to start my life" Harry hoped Ginny wouldn't be mad at him for wanting to move out.

"Why didnt you just say so"

"Wait so you're not mad I want to move out"

"Why would I be mad, you want to start your life I understand"

"Im just afraid to tell your mum" Ginny couldn't help but laugh Harry the person who stood up to the darkest wizard in history was afraid to tell a middle age housewife he is moving out. "You want to know a plus to having your own place. When I come back from school I could spend the nights there" She said giving him a little wink, Harry understood perfectly what she meant.

"Maybe you can go with me to look at a couple flats in London"

"I would like that, can we do it tomorrow" Harry had to tell her he was unable to do it because he had his training, but he would try to see if he could work something out. They would talk for a few more hours before they each drifted off into sleep.

...

The next morning Harry had returned from his morning run when he found Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley making breakfast for the men. Ron, and Mr. Weasley were already at the table eating. Harry sat down as Ginny filled his plate with food. Everything was going fine until the Daily Prophet arrived and Mr. Weasley began to read it

"Oh no, this is not good news" This got everyones attention, so he continued "Looks like the Daily Prophet has decided to rehire Rita Skeeter. Looks like shes taking up her old post there, as well as her column in Witch Weekly" Hermione was the first to answer

"How could they hire that horrible wench back, especially after that book of lies she wrote about Dumbledore. And not to mention all the lies she wrote about Harry during the Triwizard Tournament" Harry just hoped he would not be involved in any of her new articles. Deciding not to worry about it Harry and Ron got their things and left for training, but not before a kiss from their girlfriends wishing them luck.

At Auror HQ everything was the same Harry and Ron went to do their usual morning sparring session with Edwards, before he would start the lesson for the day. On this day Edwards cut his lesson short giving the boys an early lunch, he told them once they return they were to report to his office, he had something he needed to discuss with them. When they returned they found that both Lopez and Forte were in the office as well. It turned out Edwards was going to let them get a little more involved with auror cases. He wanted Harry to work with Lopez and track down an escaped Death Eaters. Edwards handed Harry a stack of parchments with information on the case. When he opened it he was a bit surprised to find out who he would be helping track down, Antonin Dolohov. Harry immediately thought of Teddy, since this was the man who killed his father. He was now even more determined to bring Dolohov down. He and Lopez got to work immediately. Both Harry and Ron showed their partners how determined they were when it came to taking down Death Eaters. The rest of the day was spent going over the case work.

By the time the two Aurors to be returned home they were welcomed by their ladies waiting for them with a nice hefty meal. Harry thought he could get use to getting home everyday and Ginny having food ready.

"How was your day Harry" asked Ginny

"It was good, we did the usual training routine. After lunch Edwards assigned me and Ron a case for a couple of Death Eaters" Ginny didn't not like it one bit that Harry would start hunting down the Death Eaters so quickly, she tried to not let her emotions show.

"Oh... really that good Harry" Ginny only hoped Harry didn't notice how worried she about him being already placed on a case. She worried not just for his safety, but for his life.

**A/N:** I know my Fleur accent is probably horrible, but I tried. Also im pretty sure Dolohov was killed in the battle, not 100% sure though. But im going to go with it either way.


End file.
